


Change for The Better

by CalyRose



Series: Dragonborn Kalina [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalyRose/pseuds/CalyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Imperial Dragonborn finds herself caught up with the Thieves Guild and the troubles that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first Skyrim fanfic ever. This has been cross posted on DA and FF and I finally decided to import it to AO3. I had this story rattling around in my head for ages but not the courage to put it down on paper so to speak.
> 
> Skyrim and all such things belong to Bethesda. Only thing that belongs to me is this story and Kalina.

  Kalina sighed with relief at Riften coming into view. It'd been a long hard travel from Riverwood to Riften. All to look for some old man. Grumbling slightly to herself she urged Shadow, her black stallion, over to the stables before dismounting.

  "Easy, boy," she murmured as he snorted and shook his head. "I know you don't like the smell of this place. Believe me, neither do I." The Imperial woman wrinkled her nose at the smell of the city. Her inner wolf didn't exactly relish the smells, but this was where Delphine had said she could find Esbern, the one person who would hopefully know what in Oblivion was going on with the dragons. Giving the horse one last stroke on his nose she turned towards the gates leading into the stinkpot of a city.

  "Halt!", called out one of the guards. Obediently pausing Kalina looked at the guard, "You have to pay a visitor tax before entering the city."

  "A visitor's tax? Really?", scorn ran thick through her voice. "This sounds more like a shakedown to me."

  The guard scowled at the newcomer and looked around nervously. "Keep your voice down! Fine, just let me unlock the gate." True to his word the guard turned around and unlocked the gate allowing the brunette to walk through. Though if she'd known what Riften held for her, maybe she wouldn't have entered the city at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Brynjolf sighed inwardly. It was another slow day and the only ones in the market seemed to be the regulars. The Nord had considered closing the stall for good more than once if not for the fact the little money he did bring in helped keep the Guild afloat. That little bit wouldn't help forever although. They needed a break and soon. The redhead didn't want to think about what might happen if that 'break' never happened. Old Delvin liked to say there was something of a curse going on. He'd never admit it to Del, but maybe, just maybe, the old Breton had a point. Sure they'd had dry spells but nothing like this before.

Glancing around his green eyes landed on a newcomer that had just walked through the gates. Turning slightly so head a better view of the stranger he watched Maul give her the same warning he gave all the other newcomers - Riften was home to the Thieves' Guild and Maven Black-Briar was the true ruler of the city, no matter that it was Jaila Law-Giver who was the jarl. Brynjolf's gaze drifted over her, taking note of her armor, weapons, and the jewelry she was wearing. A smile ticked the corners of his mouth upward. This Imperial woman had more coin on her than most of the guild saw in a month. A prime target.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina moved on from the man named Maul after hearing his warnings and subtle threats. She already knew this place was home to the Thieves Guild and she didn't give a skeever's ass about this Maven Black-Briar. She wanted to find Esbern than head home to Jorrvaskr. The brunette sighed, it was never that simple nor would it ever. Not with her being the Dragonborn. The dragons were returning to Skyrim - or if what Delphine said and what she herself had witnessed with her own eyes was true, they weren't returning. They were being resurrected.

If the information Delphine had given her was correct she could ask some of the people in the Ragged Flagon if they knew where Esbern was. The only question was, Where was the Ragged Flagon? It wasn't the tavern that she expected to find in the city. That was the Bee and Barb. 

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Kalina muttered as she walked to the Bee and Barb.

"Welcome to the Bee and Barb, stranger," came the husky voice of an Argonian. "I am Talen-Jei and that is Keerava," he said motioning the other Argonian who was currently wiping down the bar. "We're the owners of this establishment."

With a smile she nodded to Talen-Jei before walking over to Keerava who looked up from her cleaning. "Can I help you, Imperial?" she questioned.

"Actually, I hope so. I'm looking for a place called the Ragged Flagon," replied Kalina.

Keerava scowled at her. "And why would you be looking for the Flagon?" she demanded.

Kalina blinked her silvery gray eyes at the Argonian female in surprise. There was such venom in Keerava's voice when asked about the Ragged Flagon. What in the name of Nirn could cause that type of a reaction from the bartender?

"I prefer for that to remain my business, thank you," came the simple reply.

The innkeeper frowned fiercely. "Fine. The Flagon can be found in the Ratway underneath the city. Beware though, in the Ratway and the Flagon is where the Thieves Guild can be found. If I were you I would stay out of the Ratway. Stay out of the Ragged Flagon."

Kalina gave a wry smile, "Was that so hard?" She tossed a few coins on the bar top as a way of thanks before making her way out to the market. The Thieves Guild…that would figure. She'd managed to keep out of the Guild in Cyrodiil. She had hoped to do the same in Skyrim. Well, there was no help for it then. She'd better stock up on healing potions and such before entering the Ratway. Damn thing was probably filled with skeevers.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Brynjolf watched the lass leave the Bee and Barb obviously having obtained whatever it was she wanted - be it information or a bed. The Imperial seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she walked into the market to peruse the goods. She had stopped at Brand-Shei's stall to examine his wares and possibly sell a few of her own.

While the Imperial lass was absorbed in her haggling Brynjolf decided it'd be the perfect time to perform a little 'shopping' of his own. Tucking the 'Falmer Blood Elixir' in a safe place underneath his own stall the Nord thief proceeded to walk past the woman his hand reaching out stealthily to her pocket and coin purse within.

He had done this so many times it was second nature to him, so the shock he felt when the Imperial lass grabbed his wrist before he even touched her purse was enormous. Brynjolf looked up into the gray silver eyes of a very annoyed woman and got the feeling this woman was not what she appeared to be. Not at all. The redheaded Nord had a fleeting thought that his world was about to get turned inside out and upside down by this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Kalina scowled at the man who'd tried to pickpocket her. Oh she'd known he was thinking about it the moment she passed his stall. She hadn't survived this long in this harsh yet beautiful country just to have her coin pick pocketed by a common thief. Looking up she met the astonished stare of a red-headed, green-eyed, Nord. It was obvious that he hadn't expected to be caught. Her eyes flicked over him taking note of the rich robes, that with a closer look anyone would tell they were thread-worn and had seen better days. Her silver eyes also flicked to the silver pendant and sapphire ring he wore, both had a subtle gleam, a tell tale sign of enchantment. What kind of enchantment Talos only knew.

"Plan on holding my hand all day, lass?" came the smooth strangely accented voice of the man she was indeed holding hands with, so to speak.

Scowling even more she immediately dropped his hand but only to press her dagger to his side. "Aren't thieves supposed to size up their marks before they decide to pickpocket them?" Kalina's voice was filled with scorn for the would be thief.

The man's mouth lifted in a smile. "Why yes, lass, we are. I did size you up." His green eyes skimmed her, taking note of her elven armor, the pack she had slung over one shoulder along with her glass bow and arrows. "I did size you up, and you were ripe for the picking. Unfortunately for me you are not what you seem at all, are you, lass?"

Kalina's eyes narrowed slightly. He was right, she wasn't what she seemed, and it wasn't just her beast and dragon blood that ran thick in her veins, though that didn't help. Even if she hadn't had her wolf or dragon senses to help her know that the Nord had been lusting after her coin she would have known. She always knew. Unfortunately. "Does it matter what I am or not, thief?" she demanded.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I do know this, lass, whatever business you're in it's the wrong one. You're a thief through and through. It runs in your blood," was the calm reply despite the fact that he had a dagger pressed to his side.

The Dragonborn started in surprise and looked the red head over again. The comment 'runs in your blood' had hit a little too close to home. Her eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to her. If this Nord was a thief who ran with the Thieves Guild, and not just an independent, he would know where the Ragged Flagon was and/or where Esbern was. Maybe she could use him.

The brunette sheathed her dagger, as the infuriating man seemed to be ignoring it and she was starting to feel a little foolish standing in the middle of the market with her dagger pressed against him. "I'm no thief, but I am looking for one."

The smile on the man's lips widened and warmed his green eyes. "If you want to talk business, lass, I would suggest we move over to my stall. Unless you wish to garner the attention of everyone in the market?"

Kalina cursed softly as she looked around. They were indeed garnering lots of attention from various people. Not what she needed at the moment. While Riften was under Stormcloak rule she wouldn't put it past some people to be spies for the damned Thalmor who were also looking for Esbern.

"Fine!" the brunette snapped, furious with herself for being distracted. There was something about this man that even captivated her dragon and wolf. She stalked over to his stall and away from prying eyes and ears as everyone seemed to be avoiding this man's stall. Turning she looked at him. "What I need is to find the Ragged Flagon and a man called Brynjolf. He has information I need."

The Nord's brows rose in surprise. "And you want me to tell you where the Flagon is and what this Brynjolf looks like? For free? Ah, lass, it doesn't work that like that." His emerald eyes looked over as if considering something. "Tell you what though," he started, "I have a little job that needs done but I need an extra pair of hands. You help me on this job and I'll tell you how to find the Flagon and Brynjolf. Deal?"

"I'm not getting the information any other way am I?" Kalina questioned. At the shake of the man's head she sighed. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

He smiled once again. "You see that Argonian across the market place?" The Dragonborn turned slightly and nodded once when she located said Argonian. "His name is Madesi. Underneath his stall is a strongbox. I need you, lass, to pick the lock and get the ring that's in there for me." Kalina raised an eyebrow. That was it? "Ah, but that's not all, lass," he responded to her silent question. "I need you to place the ring in Brand-Shei's pocket - without getting caught of course."

Kalina groaned. She'd been trying to stay away from thieving. Well there was no use for it. "I suppose you will be creating a distraction for me? Otherwise there's no way I am getting into that strongbox." At his nod she sighed. "Very well." The smile he turned on her caused her to catch her breath. Oh boy, this man could be trouble for her. More trouble than Vilkas ever was or could be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brynjolf watched the lass make her way towards Madesi's stall, though she stopped occasionally to peruse the wares of other stall owners. He watched her as she bought arrows from Balimund and got some light armor training from Grelka. She was proving already to be a natural, whether she wished to admit it or not.

Giving himself a mental shake Brynjolf tore his eyes away for the lass that seemed to captivate him and turned his attention towards creating that distraction he promised her.

"Gather 'round, everyone, gather 'round!" he called out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina leaned against the small stone wall for a bit as she watched everyone gather at and around the Nord's stall as he had asked. Taking a look around making sure none of the guards were watching she dropped down out of sight behind Madesi's market stall.

Pulling out the lock picks she kept on her for those times she's in the damned ruins the Imperial woman made short work of both the lock on the door and on the strong box. Closing the strong box than the door to the bottom of the stall so nothing would be stand out when the Argonian got back.

Slowly standing she looked around. Everyone was still hanging on to whatever the Nord was saying. When she'd went to work on the lock everything had just sort of faded out. Now to plant the ring on Brand-Shei. Kalina walked up behind the Dunmer only half listening to his complaints about how this was the latest in a long string of scams the Nord had thought up.

Once again after checking to make sure no one was looking the Dragonborn dropped to a crouch, this time behind the intended victim. Taking the ring she dropped it lightly into his pocket, breathing a small sigh of relief when he didn't notice. Standing she moved away from him and the crowd slowly dispersed. Kalina moved over to the Nord's stall and watched as the guards came and arrested Brand-Shei, obviously having been tipped off.

She turned and look at the red headed Nord. "Now keep your end of the bargain. Flagon and Brynjolf."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brynjolf smiled. The lass was a natural all right. She'd proved it. "As promised lass. The way to the Flagon is through the Ratway. The entrance to the Ratway is on the lower walk way. In the Flagon you'll find the man you're looking for." She was going to be furious when he realized that he'd played her, but he wanted to get her down in his world. Selfish but he wanted to see more of her.

"That's it?" frustration laced the woman's voice.

"Call it another little test. And don't worry I'll pay you for the job." He smiled. "As soon as you make it to the Flagon." 

With that he turned and walked away from her. No thief could resist the call of coin, and he was betting she'd trudge through the Ratway for that coin and just to prove to him that she was no coward. Brynjolf made his way to the secret entrance of the guild but before he entered he paused to watch the Imperial woman make her way to the stairs that led to the lower level. Now if only he could get her to join the Guild…

"See you soon, lass," he said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kalina watched the Nord leave feeling like she was missing something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The Nord man was something else to say the least. She'd never had anything or anyone take full control of her senses before. Not just the woman part but her wolf and dragon as well. There was something about him and she was determined to find out why he captivated her so completely.

Shaking her head the Dragonborn headed towards the stairs leading down to the walkway where the Nord had said the entrance to the Ratway was.  Pausing she saw a Redguard sitting on a bench in the walkway. She remembered seeing him arguing with a Nord woman when she had first entered the city.

"Shadr, right?" Kalina questioned.

The Redguard looked up startled. "Huh? What do you want?"

"Was just wondering what was going on between you and the Nord woman. I saw you two arguing when I entered the city."

"I was able to work out a deal with the stables in Whiterun to sell me some of their tack and harnesses. I borrowed some gold from Sapphire to pay for the shipment, but it got robbed before it even arrived. Now Sapphire wants her money back, and if I don't pay her, I think she's going to kill me," came the forlorn reply.

Kalina frowned. "Well how about I help you out? I can see what I can do to help settle your debt with Sapphire."

"You will?!" came the astonished reply. At her nod he smiled. "Oh, thank you! Be careful with Sapphire. She mixes with all sorts of nasty people."

Kalina watched the young Redguard head back towards the stables. She'd bet her last septim that this Sapphire was a member of the Thieves Guild. For a group that was down on it's luck everything sure did seem to lead back to them.

Turning she moved down the stairs heading towards the door that led to the Ratway. As she opened the door the Imperial wondered if she was maybe getting in over her head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina opened the door to the Ragged Flagon sporting new cuts and bruises and cursing all the while. Skeevers, bandits, and mad men. Not to mention the damn traps, some of which she'd seen - others she hadn't. No wonder everyone said to stay out of the Ratway and the Flagon.

She glanced around and noticed the bar up at the front of the room where people were gathered around it. Leaning against it was the red-headed Nord that she'd met in the market. It appeared he was the center of attention once again. A reluctant smile tugged her lips. The man may be a theif but he knew how to work a crowd. Kalina stood where she was able to listen to the conversation with ease thanks to her wolf hearing.

"I'm telling you she was a natural," came the red-headed Nord's voice. Amazement and pride were obvious in voice.

The bartender shook his head, "Give it up, Brynjolf, you, Vex, Mercer, you're all a dying breed."

"Oh?" questioned the Nordnow identified as Brynjolf. "Than what is that?" Turning he motioned to Kalina. Who was standing there arms crossed and eyes narrowed. That she was more than a little pissed off was putting it mildly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brynjolf pushed away from the bar and walked towards the Imperial. He'd known the instant Vekel spoke his name that she was furious. Furious at him for playing her and herself for not realizing she was being played. What she didn't realize was that it wasn't totally her fault, he'd known she was looking for him and had refused to tell her. He deserved her anger.

"Well, lass, I see you made it. I must say -" he broke off suddenly when her fist met his chin. Oh yes, the lass was quite furious. He rubbed his jaw and eyed her warily.

"You deserved that," was her furious reply.

"Aye, lass, that I did. I'll admit it. I was a bit of an ass but how better to get you down here than doing what I did?" he questioned. His green eyes searched her stormy grey ones. Aye, he'd wanted her down here - though not just for the guild. He wouldn't, couldn't, admit that this lass did something to him. Something he wasn't sure he liked.

Sighing she gave him one more glare, but he seem unfazed by it. Did _nothing_ faze this man? "So, _Brynjolf_ , I made it down here. Passed your little test and helped you on that job. Is there anything _else_ before I get down to what I want?"

Brynjolf smiled at her. "Aye, lass. Your name."

Kalina blinked slightly than narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It couldn't be that easycould it? "Kalina. Is that it?"

He smiled. "Kalina, eh? Well, Kalina lass, are you sure you won't join us? I wasn't lying when I said you were a natural. You're something we've not seen down here in quite some time."

The Dragonborn was stunned to actually feel herself hesitating. Before it was always a certain 'no', so what's so different about this time? She had a feeling it was something to do about this man. Sighing she shook her head, "I can't. At leastnot at the moment. I have other obligations." Like finding Esbern and getting him back to Delphine to try and find out what the hell was going on with the dragons. 

Brynjolf was disappointed but then he hadn't totally expected it to be easy.  At least she'd not at the moment. He had a feeling the lass would be back after she finished whatever obligation had brought her to Riften. "Very well, now what is it you're looking for?"

Kalina shook her head. "Not a what. A who. A man by the name of Esbern. I was told you might know where he's at."

Yes, he did know where Esbern was, but maybe by giving her that information he could get something in return. "If I give you this information what's in it for me, lass?"

She ran a hand through her hair. She knew what he wanted, her in the Thieves Guild. She'd always avoided them in Cyrodiil, but this Guild called to her. Called to her blood. Damn Gray Fox! "After I find him and get him to a friend I will be back. I'll join the Thieves Guild." There. She'd said it. By Talos she'd said it! Here was hoping she didn't regret it.

Bryn covered his triumphant smile quickly. She was theirs. "That works for me, Lina lass.  Yes I know the old man. He pays us a good amount of money to bring him food and such. You'll find him in the Warrens." He pointed across the room to a door on the other end. "That door will lead you to the Warrens. Trust me, it won't be hard to figure out which room he lives in. Now, I expect you to live up to your agreement and come back when the deed is done."

Kalina sighed, she had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out to be a simple 'Hey, Esbern, come with me' trip. She nodded at Brynjolf, "Thank you, and I give you my word I'll be back." With that she strode across the Flagon to the door, without a backwards glance to let him know how much the nickname 'Lina lass' had affected her. She had a job to do and now she could get on with getting it done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me the longest simply because I couldn't remember certain things about the Main Quest. Bugged the crap out of me so much that I actually started a new game to play through the MQ and see what I was trying to remember.

Kalina walked into the Ratway Vaults and was stunned to see Thalmor agents all around, including a damn Thalmor mage directly in front of her. Swearing inwardly she dropped to a crouch immediately and  moved farther back into the shadows drawing her bow. She'd expected more skeevers and bandits - not damn Thalmor agents. If she'd know she would be coming up against Thalmor agents she would have worn the Dark Brotherhood armor, rather than Elven.

She crept forward slowly watching each step to make sure there were no traps or anything for her to step on to alert the nearest agent.  "Laas," she whispered. Before her eyes lit up only about three red life forms. Well, she'd faced more at the Embassy. And this time at least she had the drop on them.

Reaching into her quiver the Dragonborn pulled out a glass arrow,  she nocked the arrow in the bow. Taking a deep breath she pulled back on the string and let the world sort of slow down.  The Thalmor mage still had his back turned to her. Something he wouldn't live to regret as she let the arrow fly.

The arrow struck true, straight through the damn mage's neck. With a brief death gurgle he collapsed. Kalina held her breath and her position as she heard voices. Probably had heard the mage dying and were coming to investigate. One Elf came around the corner and knelt to check on the mage. After confirming he was dead she looked up and around. Looking for whoever had killed him presumably.

Kalina held her breath and shifted farther back into the shadows. She'd rather the damn Altmer didn't spot her. Eventually the Elf turned and went back the way she came. Kalina let out the breath she'd been holding and crept forward towards the body of the mage. Subtly she patted him down, recovering her arrow as well as some gold. Bastard didn't have much on him.

The Imperial glanced around, it seemed she had two choices. One she could take the long route - battle the other two Thalmor.or she could drop down to the main floor. It wasn't that far of a drop. Though as tempting as the second option was it would be better if she faced the Thalmor now rather on the way back with Esbern. Presumably he knew how to fight, he was a Blade after all, but she'd learned to not take her chances. The long way it was then.

Turning the corner down the small corridor she rolled her eyes at the sight of a trip wire strung across the door way. Nothing like making it obvious as it was set about half way up. Reaching out with her dagger she sliced through the wire stepping back quickly as two maces came flying down. Kalina grimaced, those would not have felt good. Stepping through the arch way she came into a room with a bed, fire pit and a man dead. She wondered if the Thalmor had killed him or something else.

The Dragonborn moved through the room and into another corridor. She blinked at the chair and the axe that was there in front of a grate. The things one found underneath the citiesshaking her head to clear her thoughts she kept on moving and turned a corner right into a damn Thalmor. 

"She's here! The Blade's agent is here!" the Elf called out.

Kalina swore and stumbled backwards trying to get out range of the Altmer's sword.  Hearing footsteps she glanced behind her opponent to see the second Thalmor agent running up. The Dragonborn cursed and sucked in a sharp breath. Taking advantage of the minor distraction the first Elf had run her blade into Kalina's shoulder.  The Imperial had twisted at the last moment, trying to move away from the elves. The movement had saved her life just as the distraction had nearly ended it.

"To Oblivion with you both!" she snapped. "FUS RO DAH!" She watched with more than  a little satisfaction as they went flying backwards. Nocking an arrow quickly she fired it at the first Thalmor causing the Elf to stumble.  The second one came running past their companing, Bound Sword swinging towards the Dragonborn's neck. Kalina thrust her bow up to block the blade causing the Altmer to stumble.  "YOL!" The Thalmor cried out in pain as she was suddenly lit on fire and Kalina nocked another arrow letting it fly point blank into the damned Elf's neck. 

"WULD!" Kalina sped past the last Thalmor only to turn around and fire an arrow as soon as she stopped moving. The Dragonborn watched the arrow hit the Elf squarely in back, piercing the armor and embedding itself in flesh. The Imperial watched as the Thalmor dropped to the ground. Sighing she glanced down at herself taking inventory of all wounds. Besides her shoulder wound there was also a cut on her neck and various aches and bruises. Her left arm especially was sore as that was the arm that had lifted the bow to block the sword from cutting off her head. 

She leaned against the wall sorting through her pack and pulling out a health potion. Would be just her luck to bleed out or something just before she reached Esbern. Pulling the stopper she downed the potion grimacing at the taste but feeling the affects of it working immediately. Putting her back on she continued through the Ratway Vaults and sighed in relief when she came to a door that presumably led to the Warrens and Esbern. Damn fool better be willing to leave his little hidey hole.

Pushing the door open Kalina blinked at the sudden light and groaned silently when she heard the sounds of a mad woman. Well hopefully if she ignored the mad woman, the mad woman would ignore her right back. Walking up the ramp  she glanced around at the rooms and saw a door at the end of the walk way that seemed to be made of iron with lots and lots of locks. Had to be Esbern's room.

Walking up to she banged her fist on the door. Glancing up she saw whom she assumed to be Esbern slide a panel across the door in order to peer out. "What do you want? Go away!" He slid it shut once again.

Kalina rolled her eyes, "Esbern, there are Thalmor down here looking for you."

"Likely story! You're probably one of them."

The Dragonborn tried again, "Delphine sent me to find you."

He slide it open again, "Delphine? Noit can't be. You're lying." He shut the panel again.

"I'm not lying. She told me to ask you 'Where were on the 30th of Frostfall?'" she crossed her arms and waited.

Esbern slid the panel open once more, though a bit more slowly than other times. "Delphineshe's really alive? She still fights?"

"Yes, now please let me in. There really are Thalmor down here looking for you."

"Alright, just give me one moment to get the door unlocked." His face disappeared and he closed the panel. Kalina could hear him messing with the locks on the other side and muttering half to her and half to himself about them. She glanced around the Warrens willing him to hurry up.

Finally he got the all the locks undone and swung the door open allowing the Imperial to walk into his room. What she saw astonished her. This wasn't just a hidey hole this was a damn palace for the Ratway. Turning she looked at Esbern. A cranky old man if she'd ever seen one.

"So, Delphine still fights? I would have thought she would have realized by now that it's impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" Kalina questioned confused. It was the first time anyone had said it was impossible, well other than her when she first learned she was Dragonborn.

"Because Alduin the World Eater has returned! Don't you know anything?!" he snapped at her.

"Alduin, you mean the big black dragon?"  
"Yes, him! The gods have forsaken us and there is no hope. The only way he can be defeated is by a Dragonborn and there hasn't been one for centuries."

Kalina blinked, "Wait, I'm Dragonborn."

"You are?" Esbern looked at her in astonishment. "Well than that changes everything! That means he  can defeated,"

"Esbern, I wasn't kidding when I said the Thalmor are here looking for you. We need to go," she urged.

"Yes, yes, give me a moment to gather my things. It wouldn't do to leave anything here that they might be able to use now would it?" he questioned as he moved around the room gathering things up.

Kalina leaned against the wall arms crossed as she watched him move around the room. She wanted to explore this palace of the Ratway but she would come back later and do so. Right now she wanted to get Esbern back to Delphine, come back to Riften to honor that Talos damned promise she'd made to Brynjolf.

"Ok, I'm ready," said Esbern.

The Dragonborn pushed away from the wall. "Alright follow me. I killed three Thalmor agents in the Ratway Vaults before making it here to the Warrens. Knowing my luck though there will probably be more."

She pushed open the door and sure enough there were shouts from the lower level. Oblivion take the damn Thalmor. "Well, here goes nothing." Together her and Esbern, with his Frost Atronach, fought through the remaining Thalmor in the Warrens and the Vaults.

Breathing a sigh of relief she opened the door to the Ragged Flagon, almost feeling like she was coming home walking into this place. It was probably on because they were finally on safe ground. Leaning against the door she closed her eyes. "I hate the Thalmor." Pushing away from the door she looked at Esbern, "Alright so through the Ratway than out into Riften. Than we're taking a damned carriage to Whiterun. It'll be safer than us riding doubled up on my horse or you walking behind."

"Very well. Is that where Delphine is?"

"No, but she's close to there. It will also give me a chance to check in on some things in Whiterun and replenish some supplies before moving on to where she's at."

With that Kalina led Esbern through the Flagon, automatically looking for Brynjolf who was nowhere to be found, then the Ratway, where she swore up a storm at seeing the wooden bridge down. Now why couldn't it have been that easy when she first came through? They exited the Ratway and headed up the stairs to the upper level of Riften. She breathed in the fresh air closing her eyes. A mistake. Suddenly the Dragonborn had a dagger in her side.  She hissed in surprise staring into the eyes of a Khajiit.

She wrenched herself away thankful that the guards had seen the attack and were after the Khajiit on their own. The Dragonborn let them do their job, for once, and swallowed another health potion to heal the wound in her side. Of course it was her left side. Why did it always have to be her left side? After the guards had killed the Khajiit she knelt down next to the feline and sorted through the pockets. She pulled out a note that ordered Kalina's death.

"Great, just what I needed. The Thalmor are definitely aware of me now." She stood and looked at Esbern who'd been watching her. "Well, let's get going. Whiterun first than we'll go see Delphine. After that I do have other duties to attend to though."  
"Dragonborn, don't you understand that with Alduin's return -"

"First the name is Kalina, second I'm well aware what Alduin's return means, but I do have other duties and if I'm to defeat Alduin I'm going to need all the help I can get. Understood? It doesn't mean that I have abandoned you, far from it, but I have oaths to fulfill," she snapped. "I can't fight if I'm distracted by things that have been left undone. Understood?"

Esbern frowned, clearly he didn't understand but it didn't matter to her. She was going to do things her way, just because the Blades were supposed to be her protectors and supposed to be there to guide her doesn't mean that she would let them bully her into forgetting everything else.

Turning she lead him through the gates of Riften to the carriage. Whiterun first, so she could check on the Companions and various other people and things, than Riverwood. After that, back here to Riften, to that Nord who fascinated her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one wasn't as hard to hammer out as the previous one. What kept me from starting it was going back and forth on whether or not post the trip to Whiterun etc. I finally decided it didn't really add to the story so I cut it out and just continued with her come back to Riften.

Kalina walked into Riften a little more worse for wear than the last time she'd entered the city. As she had been coming through Shor's Stone she had stopped to talk to some of the members of the mining community and found out that the mine was infested with Frostbite Spiders. What had possessed her offer her help? She hated spiders. Nevertheless she'd gone in with her bow and cleared the spiders, though not before a couple of the spiders had jumped her. After receiving her reward of gold she'd headed on to Riften. Now that she was here a part of her was saying to turn around and walk away.

Shaking her head the Dragonborn forced herself to move forward to the market. Unlike last time she was here where it had been midday and the market at it's busiest it was now nearing closing time. She wondered if she would find Brynjolf at his stall closing up, or if he'd be down in the Ratway.

Unbeknownst to her the instant she'd stepped through the gates of Riften Brynjolf had seen her as he had indeed been closing the stall for the day. Admittedly he didn't need to be here but he'd been waiting to see if the lass really did come back. It had been close to a month since he'd last seen her, so he had been having his doubts. Now he was standing in the shadows watching her move further into the city, her eyes searching the marketplace. 

When Kalina reached his stall he stepped from the shadows that cloaked him, "Looking for me, lass?" He was surprised when she didn't jump just merely turned to him, as if she'd known he'd been there all along.

Kalina had indeed known he was there, but she'd not wanted to let on. The only way she had been able to see him was because of her wolf senses. Quickly she pushed away the memories that came with all thoughts of her wolf and focused instead on the man in front of her. "I came back to honor my promise to you, Brynjolf," her smile was a little wry as she added, "Even though it's been about a month and I'm sure you were wondering if you would see me again."

Brynjolf's eyes looked over the Imperial, taking in everything from travel worn pack to the few glass arrows left in her quiver. "You said you would be back, lass, why should I doubt your word?" He smiled, "Despite the fact you unwillingly agreed to join my little order. But, this isn't the place to discuss business, lass." With that he walked towards the stairs leading down to the lower level and the entrance to the Ratway, leaving her with no choice but to follow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the Flagon both the Imperial and the Nord lost in their own thoughts. Hers surprisingly enough not about what she was getting into joining up with the Thieves Guild but of what had happened in the past month, of returning to Whiterun, seeing to her duties as Thane and Harbringer. Getting Esbern to Riverwood and Delphine than leaving them despite their protests.

His were about her, the woman who'd tied his life into knots without even being there. Wondering what kind of thief she would be, if his instincts were right she would be the best damn thing to ever happen to the Guild.  Delvin and Vex, especially Vex, had doubted that she would ever show back up. Called him ten kinds of fool for even thinking that she would return. Well here she was laying his doubts to rest, and about to show the rest they were wrong.

Brynjolf led her to the bar and ordered food for both of them from Vekel. "Well, lass, I have a bit of a job for you before we can officially say you're in."

Kalina sighed. Always with the damn tests. "What is it this time?" the Imperial questioned and as she took a sip of the Potato soup eyeing the man beside her.

"A simple matter. There are three merchants here in Riften that owe us protection money. Keerava of the Bee and Barb, Bersi Honey-Hand owner of the Pawned Prawn, and Haelga of Haelga's Bunkhouse. They've decided they don't have to pay. I want you, lass, to get the money for us," came Brynjolf's reply as he bit into his hoarker steak.

The Dragonborn frowned at that, "Any particular way you want this handled?"

"No killing, it's bad for business.  And a few pointers for you, for free, lass," Brynjolf smiled as he referred to their last meeting where she'd wanted to know about Esbern and he'd said nothing was free. Kalina just rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue as she ate her soup. "Keerava is stubborn, but has a soft spot for family. Her and Talen-Jei are very close, if you catch my meaning. If she poses a problem talk to Talen-Jei and he may be able to help. Bersi has a prized Dwemer urn in his shop. Ugly thing but he loves it. If you knock that around a bit you should be able to get him to come around. Haelga is a devout follower of Dibella, she has a statue of Dibella in the bunkhouse. If you steal that I'm sure she will come around pretty quickly.

"To be honest, lass, the debt is secondary here. What's more important is the fact of letting them know we're still in charge and they have to pay. Which, as I said, means no killing," he finished.

Finishing the last of her soup, feeling much better after the long trek to Riften from Riverwood Kalina pushed the bowl away. "Alright, well than I guess I'd better get to it." The Imperial stood and headed for the entrance of the Flagon well aware that Brynjolf was watching her go.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina climbed the stairs leading to the main level of Riften thinking of how the peace she was experiencing was only temporary, but in her opinion it was worth it. Her gaze turned towards High Hrothgar. That was where she'd found out who she really was, or what might be more specific. A bitter smile crossed her lips. Funny to think she found peace in what some called a corrupt town. Peace in belonging to a Guild that operated outside the law. Her Thane of Whiterun and Solitude, Harbringer of the Companions, Destroyer of the Brotherhood, had found peace in a simple Thieves Guild.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the Dragonborn headed towards Haelga's Bunkhouse. Opening the door and walking in the words that greeted her caused an immediate scowl to come to her face. "You're in the wrong place if you're looking for a bed. This is the working man's place. The likes of you can go over to the Bee and Barb for a bed." Kalina glanced at Haelga, a mean spirited woman if ever there was one it seemed, and looked around the room.

"I'm not here for a bed. I'm here on behalf of the Guild," replied Kalina.

It was Haelga's turn to scowl. "I've told that Brynjolf already I refuse to pay. There's nothing you can do that will change my mind.

"Hmm.." Kalina had been walking around bunkhouse while talking to Haelga and spotted her statue of Dibella. "Nothing is it?" She reached out and picked up the statue of the goddess ignoring Haelga's strangled gasp. "How about I throw this down the town well? Will that change your mind?" she threatened.

"No, please!" pleaded Haelga. "Don't harm Lady Dibella, I'll pay I promise." 

"Coin first than you'll get your precious Dibella back." Haelga tossed her a pouch of coin and with a smile Kalina handed the statue back. "There now was that hard?"

"Get out!" snapped Haelga. With a soft chuckle Kalina obediently quit the bunkhouse her mission there completed.

Her next place was the Bee and Barb, Brynjolf warned her that Keerava was quite stubborn but had a soft spot for family. Maybe Talen-Jei could help her. Seeing the male Argonian she made her way over to him.

Talen-Jei smiled at her, "Something I can help you with, stranger?"

"Actually yes. I'm here on behalf of the Guild to get the money Keerava owes. I was hoping you might be able to help me convince her to pay." Kalina said quietly.

Talen-Jei looked at her and sighed resigned, "She has some family in Morrowind. If you mention them she'll come around pretty quick."

The Imperial nodded at him in thanks and walked towards the counter where Keerava was currently. The Argonian female looked up, "Need a bed? Or some food?"

Kalina shook her head, "No, I'm here to collect the debt owed the Guild." She held up a hand before Keerava could utter any protests. "I know of your family Morrowind. Unless you want us to pay them a visit you had better pay up." In response Keerava threw a bag of coin at her. Catching it deftly she gave a slight bow. "Many thanks, Mistress Barkeep." Kalina turned and took her leave of the Bee and Barb. All that was left now was Bersi Honey-Hand who owned the Pawned Prawn.

Entering the General store she noticed Bersi behind the counter who smiled, "Welcome to the Pawned Prawn!"

She smiled back, "Hello, Bersi, I'm here on behalf of the Guild."

His eyes widened slightly, "I've heard, I have the gold right here." He pushed the pouch of gold towards her almost eagerly. "Please take it and don't damage anything in my shop."

She took the pouch. "Thank you, Bersi. Now just remember to continue the payments and we won't need to have a conversation."

With that Kalina turned and left the Pawned Prawn making for the stairs that led to the lower levels and the Ratway with the job accomplished and the coin gathered. She wondered what that infuriating, entrancing Nord had in for her now that job was accomplished.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brynjolf looked up as Kalina entered the Ragged Flagon. He'd been waiting for her, having already heard from one of the other thieves that she had succeeded in collecting the money for the debt. Without any blood shed or beating up the shop keepers. She was going to fit in nicely here. He felt a twinge of regret for that. It was discouraged in the Guild to have a relationship with a fellow thief, especially since the last Guild Master's lover had betrayed him and killed him. If the lass hadn't joined the guild, or if she perhaps hadn't made the 'cut' so to speak he would have done his best to seduce her. As it was now she was going to become an official member of the Guild and therefore hands off. Which was a pity.

He stood and made his over to the Imperial lass who handed him over the gold she accumulated. "Job done. With no blood shed."

"Very good, lass. I knew you had it in you," he smiled. "And here is your payment." He handed her a bag of gold and watched as she tucked into an inner pouch of her belt. "Now follow me."

He led her through the Flagon, past the bar Vekel was wiping down with that same dirty rag as always, to the storage cupboard. Pulling out a key he unlocked it and opened it revealing a passageway that led to a small bedroom and another door. Walking down the passageway he opened the other door revealing a bigger room with stagnant pool of water in the middle of it. There beds and chests situated around the edge, there were other people, presumably other thieves of the Guild standing around talking.

In a secluded corner was a desk with a couple bookcases or such behind it, with a man standing there poring over the ledger. He glanced up and his eyes met Kalina's. She sucked her breath in quickly and her inner wolf snarled. She knew, the Divines help her, somehow she knew that either her death would come at his hands, or his at hers. Her inner wolf wanted to tear him to pieces and a slight growl escaped her lips before she could stop it. Fortunately Brynjolf seemed to not notice as his attention was on the man as well. 

The man moved away from the desk and towards the center of the room where she and Brynjolf were standing. "Lass, this is Mercer Frey. The Guild Master of the Thieves Guild."

Once again Kalina's eyes met his, and she saw the promise of her death in this man's eyes. One way or another he wanted it and he didn't even know her. Mercer Frey - a man who was bound to be her enemy, though the Divines only knew why this was or why she felt that way, was her new Guild Master.

Crap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter to date. I'd considered chopping it into two pieces but figured it would just be fine the way it was just a little lengthier. I actually had to go back to Goldenglow to retrace my steps for this chapter.

“So you’re the one Brynjolf has been talking about,” commented Mercer. He looked her over and Kalina had to stop herself from shuddering. Her instincts were telling her to gut this man here and now, but her head was saying she was imaging things. It didn’t matter whether her head or her instincts were right. He was the Guild Master and she had to obey him, just as she would have if it had been Kodlak. “Well you don’t look like much. You better not be a waste of resources.”

“Mercer,” protested Brynjolf.

Mercer waved off Brynjolf’s protests. “Enough, Brynjolf. Very well, we’ll give you a chance. First things first though. You play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions... you do what we say, when we say. Understood?”

“Understood,” came the reply.

“Good now that we have that out of the way let’s see just how good you really are,” commented Mercer. “We have a job that needs done involving Goldenglow Estates.”

“Goldenglow?” Brynjolf broke in. “Not even our little Vex could get in and you’re sending our newest recruit somewhere that our best sneak couldn’t get into?”

Mercer pegged his second with an irritated look, “If she’s as good as you say than she should have no problem getting into Goldenglow.”

Kalina glanced at Brynjolf and saw his jaw set hard. He didn’t like whatever  it was Mercer was planning on sending her to do, but he couldn’t nay say his Guild Master. Mercer pulled her attention back to him “Brynjolf can fill you in on the details, all I can say is don’t fail. This is an important job and you better not screw it up.” With that he turned to walk away only to have Brynjolf stop him.

“Mercer, aren’t you forgetting something?”

He turned around, “Oh yeah. Welcome to the Thieves Guild.”  Once again he turned and walked away. This time no one stopped him.

Kalina turned towards Brynjolf. “Alright, Bryn, you had better tell me everything you know about Goldenglow.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercer leaned over his desk his thoughts on the new recruit. He’d felt a shift of sorts in the wind when he met her. He knew that she had felt it too. Some day one of them would die by the other’s hand. Looking up he noticed her talking with Brynjolf and his eyes narrowed. They seemed a little too close. Perhaps it would turn into another Gallus and Karliah. 

He had deliberately chosen to send her on the Goldenglow hoping that since Vex barely made out alive perhaps this new recruit wouldn’t make it out at all. Mercer had known his Second had a good point when he basically stated it was suicide to send the new recruit. That was precisely why he was sending her. Try and solve this problem before it became an actual problem.

The Guild Master’s eyes wandered over to the doors that led to the vaults. He’d been skimming for years from it, but he figured fairly soon he’d have to do a full haul on the vault and disappear forever. With as much as he’d been stealing from the Guild he wouldn’t have to worry about running out of money before he died.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina was a might pissed off. After talking to Brynjolf than getting some information from Vex, the blonde Imperial woman in the Flagon, she was certain that Mercer planned this for her as a suicide mission. It was going to be tough getting through there but so long she was careful she would be able to get in and out with the prize. Forget getting through it unscathed though, she’d crossed that off her list the instant Vex had told her the place was crawling with mercenaries.

Exiting the Cistern through the secret entrance the Dragonborn stopped at the Bee and Barb for a room. She needed to change into her new Thieves Guild armor that she’d picked up from the Guild fence Tonilia, and have a place to keep her pack and her regular glass armor until she got back from Goldenglow.

Glancing out the window Kalina noticed it was getting darker by the minute. She removed her glass armor, put it in her pack and the pack in the chest in her rented room. Unfolding her new Thieves Guild armor she fingered the material appreciatively. It was leather but however they treated it, plus the enchantments on it, made it just as good as her regular armor. Not to mention all the pockets everywhere were going to come in handy. Dressing quickly in the new armor she made sure to tuck the potions she’d left out from her pack before tucking it away into the various pockets as well as all the lock picks she had. Kalina crossed things off her mental checklist making sure she had everything she would need before heading to Goldenglow.

Satisfied she had everything the Imperial glanced around her room one more time before buckling on her sword and throwing over her shoulder her bow and arrows. Turning she left the room and descended the steps that led to the main floor. Turning the corner she stopped surprised. There leaning against the wall as if he had all the time in the world was Brynjolf.

“Now, I know I left you down in the Cistern. What are you doing up here?” she questioned him.

The red-headed Nord smiled down at her. “Waiting for you of course, lass.”

“Of course,” she said dryly eliciting a wider smile from the man in front of her.

“Truth be told, lass, wanted to see you before you left.” Brynjolf motioned to the door leading out to city, saying without words that this conversation should take place away from the prying ears of those in the inn.

Taking his cue Kalina pushed open the door that led out, Brynjolf following her. “So, why did you want to see me? Unless there’s something you forgot to tell me?”

“Aye, lass, there is. Be careful in there. I don’t know why Mercer is sending you there, it’s suicide.” The concern in his voice was obvious.

A smile formed on her lips and laughter in her eyes. If he thought going there was suicide she wondered what he would say of her going after dragons. It would be dangerous there was no doubt about it,  but when one went against dragons it was hard to see anything else as ‘suicidal’. “I’ll be fine, Brynjolf. I appreciate the concern I do.” She glanced towards the sky. Luck seemed to be on her side tonight, it was a moonless night. That would work in her favor when going to go light those damn beehives on fire. She turned back to Brynjolf. “I’ve got to get going if I’m going to get this job done before daybreak.” On impulse she rose up on her toes placing on hand lightly on Brynjolf’s chest and placed her lips against his cheek in a light kiss. “Thanks for worrying, though.” With that she turned and headed towards the gates.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brynjolf watched the Guild’s newest recruit saunter through the gates. His fingers brushed his cheek. She was certainly a wild card. There was more to her than met the eye. He’d bet anything that the kiss she’d given him had been  an impulse. It was regretful that there couldn’t be more to it. When she got back from Goldenglow he would have to make an oblique comment about how romantic relationships in the Guild with other members never worked.

Turning he walked back towards the cemetery and the entrance to the Cistern. The lass had promise, more so than he originally thought. Though the smile and laughter in her eyes when he mentioned it being a suicide mission caught him off guard - as if she was laughing at her own private joke. He’d give a lot to figure out what she found so funny. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and pushed the button on the sarcophagus. He’d seen the lass soon enough and maybe he would see if he could find out what she had found so funny.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina pulled herself out of the water next to the sewer grate. A perfect way to get onto the island without being noticed. Pulling the grate off she climbed over the edge onto the ladder. Reaching over she pulled the grate back on and jumped down into the sewers. She sniffed and immediately wrinkled her nose. Underneath the usual smells of the sewer was that of skeevers. Skeevers, she hated skeevers. Almost as much as those damnable Frostbite spiders. Sniffing again trying to separate the smells there was also a faint smell of oil underneath everything. The Imperial frowned. Oil? There must be an oil slick nearby.

Clearing her thoughts she pulled her bow off her shoulder and grabbed an arrow and nocked it loosely. Crouching she snuck forward slowly. Kalina stopped every couple steps to listen for any unusual sounds. Making her way down the passage slowly she came to a largish circular room. With two skeevers. They hadn’t spotted her yet, so she drew the arrow tighter in her bow taking a deep breath and focusing on the nearest skeever. Releasing the arrow she watched it fly and hit the skeever directly in the middle of it’s side. The other skeever jerked at the sudden sound of the arrow hitting it’s companion as well it’s death. Turning it spotted Kalina just inside the passageway. Quickly she grabbed another arrow from her quiver, nocked it in her bow and loosed it.  The arrow hit it’s mark just before the skeever reached her.

Blowing out a breath she crept forward ignoring the bodies of the skeevers. She could smell the oil getting stronger with ever step. Another step forward and she heard the ‘twang’ of a rope trigger breaking.

“Shit!” Kalina swore as she heard the dropping of a lantern. She’d triggered the oil slick trap. She took a dive to right where there was a small nook. Grunting she slammed into the wall from the force of her throwing herself out of the way of the flames and gasped as the flames licked her leg.  The Dragonborn leaned against the wall listening to the squeals of skeevers that were burned to death before the flames snuffed out. “Damn fire traps”, she muttered before moving out of her little nook.

Grimacing a little at her leg the Imperial woman decided against using a healing potion just in case she’d need it for the rest of the property. She came to another room with yet more skeevers. She took them out quickly not wasting anytime. Pausing Kalina noticed another trip rope. Reaching out with an arrow she broke the rope and jumped back as a mace came swinging down. 

“Well, that would have felt good.” Continuing on she bypassed the locked gate leading into yet another room wanting to conserve her lock picks for the house and safe. 

Finally she came to a ladder leading upwards. Eager to get out the sewers, she was going to be spending enough time in them thank you very much, she bolted up the ladder and sucked in the fresh air after opening the grate. She’d come out to the back of the house. Tempting as it was to break in right now her instincts told her that she’d best go after the beehives first. The flames would draw most of the guards from the house leaving it unguarded.

Sneaking around the edge of the house she winced as she kicked a stone. Backpedaling towards the shadows she knelt down holding her breath as a guard came around the corner looking for whatever had made the nose. After only a couple minutes the guard shrugged and went back to his post. Letting out the breath she’d been holding Kalina snuck forward again.

“Laas,” she whispered. Than cursed when dozens of life forms popped up before her eyes. She’d hoped to sneak through and not have to use her invisibility potion that she’d bought from Tonilia. There was nothing for it though. She didn’t want to have to fight all of the bloody guards off.

Reaching into one of her pouches she pulled out the white bottle of her Brief Invisibility Potion. It would only last about 20 seconds but that would be long enough for her to get across the bridge, past the guards and to the hives. Uncorking the bottle she swallowed the potion down and threw the bottle to the opposite corner of the house, hearing it crash she smiled when the guards went to investigate.

Staying crouched down she moved as swiftly as she could past the house and towards the bridge that led to the other island which the hives were located on. She’d just made it to the other side of the bridge when her potion ran out. Freezing in place Kalina waited until she could pin point the guards rounds. After a few minutes of staying still in the same place and listening to the guards walks she pinpointed the routes they used and figured her best way to the bee hives would be to go the right, it led her closest to the guard house but also closest to the hives. If she was quiet enough and stayed out of the light she figured she’d be ok.

Creeping forward the Dragonborn headed towards the pathway that led up to the upper level of the island and the beehives. Barely daring to breath she crept past the guard post. With some relief she noticed the weeds and grass were higher on the upper part of the island, hiding her more effectively from the guards.

Kalina saw the hives straight in front of her and had to stop herself from jumping for joy at the job being almost half done. She shook her head at herself, _‘Key words there, Kalina. Almost and half. Don’t get ahead of yourself, girl.’_ As she reached the hives the Imperial reached deep inside of her for the magic that had been hers to command since she had reached puberty. While she hadn’t trained much in it, she did know how to control it - and it was easier conjuring up flames in one’s hand than carrying a torch around.

The flames flickered to life in her hand. Turning her hand so her palm was facing outwards towards the hives Kalina shot the flames at the bee hives. One down. Two Down. Three Down. She released the magic, letting the fires burn out in her hand and took a look at her handy work. Three hives were burning and only three hives. The job was officially half done.

The sounds of the guards yelling and running towards the hives pulled her out of her reverie. Glancing around she saw she had two choices - she could try and make it back across the island to the other island that held the house, or she could dive into the water and go through the sewers again. Doing it the former way would be harder but take less time, the latter easier but more time. The latter it was.

Turning she ran, no longer trying to hide, towards the edge of island. “Wuld!” she shouted, propelling herself off the island into the water. With a splash the Dragonborn landed in the water, safe from the mercenaries who would be busy trying to put out the flames. Job was half done. Now all she had to do was enter the house and grab the things from the safe. Easy right?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Climbing out of the sewer for the second time that night, this was going to be a habit she saw, Kalina snuck over to the back door. It took a few tries and more than a few broken lock picks but she managed to get the door open and snuck into the house. The first thing that availed her senses was the absolute quiet. She’d been right in thinking that the fires would draw most of the guards from the house.

Remembering the layout of the house given to her verbally by Bryn the Dragonborn moved forward stealthily down the hall than took the last left turn. Pausing she saw straight ahead one merc sitting down at a table. There would be no getting around him if she went straight, however on the left was a room that would hopefully take her past him.

Creeping forward so as not to alert him she opened the door and saw a bedroom, with fortunately no guards currently sleeping. Closing the doors behind her she moved towards the other set on the opposite side of the room placed on the right hand wall. Opening those doors she saw to her left the stairs that led up to the second floor and on her right the gate that led to the basement.

Hearing footsteps Kalina flattened herself against the wall. Luck was on her side though, the guard didn’t come as far as the hallway. She tsked to herself. Sloppy work, though it did favor her. Turning to her left she took the stairs that led to the second floor and therefore to Aringoth.

Following the passageway  Kalina saw a mercenary standing guard at the corner of the hallway. She frowned. Well there’d be no going straight. Glancing around she saw a room on the left. Hoping her luck held the new thief entered the room sighing silently in relief to find that it too was empty. Cutting through the room brought her out to the area that led to Aringoth’s room.

Finding a mercenary sitting with his back to the door she crept forward as silent as could be to open the door to the Altmer’s room. Closing the door behind her the Imperial let her eyes skim through the room and sniffed subtly. Though she didn’t see him currently the elf was in the room, she could smell him. Than her eyes lit upon the Queen Bee Statue. It looked to be pure gold and would certainly fetch quite a price!

First things first though was getting the keys she needed from Aringoth. Walking up to the High Elf she leaned against the cupboard looking at him. “You realize this will go a lot smoother should you just hand over the keys to me.”

Aringoth glared up at the human woman, “Worthless mercenaries. I didn't think Maven or Mercer would allow me to get away with this, but I had little choice.” He glanced away, “Either way it doesn’t matter, I can’t give you the keys. They’d kill me if they found out.”

Raising an eyebrow Kalina cajoled, “Aringoth, surely you’re smart enough to know that since you quit sending the guild their money and Maven her honey that they would like nothing more than to see you dead?”

The Altmer frowned, “I don’t believe you, that’s not your way.”

“Not ours perhaps, but it is the Dark Brotherhood’s.” True Kalina had taken out the Dark Brotherhood, but he didn’t need to know that.

The situation finally seemed to settle in on the Elf and fear lit his eyes. “You don’t really think Mercer would -”

She cut him off, “Mercer? Probably not. Maven? Most definitely. It’s your choice, Aringoth. Give me the keys to what I need or else.” Kalina held out her hand for the keys she was certain would be forthcoming. And indeed they were as Aringoth pulled the requested items from his pouch and placed them in her hand. 

“Fine. Take it! Once the new owner finds out I gave in, I'm as good as dead anyway.”

Giving a little bow a wry smile twisted Kalina’s lips. “Thank you, Aringoth.” With that she strode over and picked up Queen Bee Statue. Grabbing the pillowcase from the pillow she put the statue in it and tied it to her belt before sneaking out of the room and retracing her steps through the second floor and to the door let down to the first floor and therefore the gate leading to the basement.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs Kalina waited until the mercenary doing his round in the hall turned and had his back to the door to the basement. Moving as swiftly and silently as possible she grabbed one of the keys Aringoth had gave her unlocking the gate and moving into the room shutting the gate behind her before the mercenary had completed his round. This was going a lot easier than the outside part of the job had, now if only it would keep it up.

Heading down into the basement she immediately spied two guards to her right up near the front of the room. That was fine, she’d just go through the doors straight ahead. Mentally shaking her head Kalina wondered who in the name of Oblivion thought up this house and recommended these mercenaries? The house was a thief’s playground, namely hers, and the mercs were a joke to be had. Inside and outside. If it had been her Estate she would have hired twice the amount of guards. In hindsight it was probably a good thing he hadn’t hired that many guards. 

Heading through the doors she saw the corridor leading to the right and the left. According to Brynjolf’s directions she should go right, but curiosity got the better of her and Kalina snuck over to the left and promptly confiscated the coin pouch on the table and poked her head into the room. There were some trophy’s and pelts. Well the pelts would come in handy so she bundled them up and put them in her makeshift pack with the statue.

Leaving the room the Imperial thief headed to the right, sneaking down the corridor as quietly as possible. Rounding the corner she saw an oil slick on the floor and a guard sitting straight ahead facing the stairs she needed to go down. This time there was no way around him. Unsheathing her sword with her right hand and calling up her flames in her left she stood and took a step forward, deliberately making noise to attract the mercenary.

“You there, stop!” the guard snapped as he leapt up from his chair grabbing his sword.

Taking a step back Kalina shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She kept walking backwards until she saw for certain the merc was on the oil slick. Quickly she shot her flames at the oil lighting it up. Cringing at the guard’s screams she shoved her Skyforge steel blade through his heart, ending it quickly and mercifully. “You’re just a boy,” she murmured looking at his young face and shaking her head. Skyrim was a rough country that was sure.

“Laas,” she whispered to see if there were anymore life forms. Gods be praised there were none. Moving quickly she walked past the body of the dead mercenary and down the stairs through yet another gate. There was her prize. The safe and chest. Using the keys to unlock it she grabbed the coin and papers she saw as well anything else that caught her eye.

Looking through the papers one caught her. “Goldenglow bill of sale?” , she whispered stunned. “Aringoth _sold_ Goldenglow? What in the of Talos was he thinking?” Mercer and Maven were going to be furious to put it mildly. Stuffing the coin and papers into one of her pouches she turned to her left and took the trap door to the Goldenglow sewers. Climbing back out she dove into the water swimming back towards Riften and the Thieves Guild. She didn’t want to know what Mercer’s reaction was going to be to finding out that Aringoth had sold Goldenglow but she had a feeling she was going to find out. And soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Kalina walked towards the little cemetery that the held the secret entrance to the Guild only to stop and see a familiar figure standing at the Shrine of Talos. Staying in the shadows momentarily she let her eyes roam over him and wondered what his reaction would be if he ever found out who and what she was…

Stepping from the shadows she called his name, “Brynjolf. Waiting for me?”

The man in question turned from the shrine to face her, “I was worried though I see I had no reason to be. You seem to have made it back in one piece. ” His green eyes skimmed over her and a frown appeared on his lips when he noticed her favoring the one leg. “Or did you?”

The Imperial woman’s grey eyes followed his gaze to her leg and merely shrugged. “It’s just a minor burn, nothing that won’t heal with time. The more important news is that I succeeded in getting the contents of his safe.” Kalina reached into one of her pockets and pulled out the deed and the bag of gold she’d grabbed from the safe. “You won’t like what this says. Mercer is going to like it even less so.”

Brynjolf frowned at her, “What do you mean by that, lass?”

“He sold Goldenglow.” The astonishment on Brynjolf’s face said volumes. The thought that Aringoth would be as stupid as to sell Goldenglow and infuriate both the Thieves Guild Master and Maven Black-Briar had never crossed his mine.

Reaching out he took the papers and gold from her outstretched hand ignoring the jolt that went through him when his fingers brushed hers. Opening the deed he frowned slightly at the symbol. “A cloaked dagger, do you recognize this symbol, lass?”

Moving up next to Brynjolf she lightly placed a hand on his arm, using the excuse of the looking at the symbol to touch him. Taking a closer look at it Kalina shook her head. “Never, and I have a feeling for both of us to say we don’t recognize it is saying something,” she said quietly thinking of all that she’d seen and all that Brynjolf had probably seen as being the Second of the Guild.

The Nord glanced down at her. “Either way we should show this to Mercer. Let him know the job is done.” He smiled at her wrinkled nose. “Come on, lass, Mercer isn’t that bad.”

“That’s what you say,” Kalina grumbled. With a soft laugh Brynjolf placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her towards the secret entrance to the guild. Sighing she took the hint and kicked the button on the sarcophagus to open it. She heard her mentor’s soft chuckle in her ears.

Brynjolf watched as his protégé walked down the steps, eyes skimming over her. He kept telling himself that he had to tell her that relationships in the Guild just didn’t work, but at the same time he was enjoying the slight flirtation. 

His thoughts sobered as they turned towards Goldenglow and Aringoth. By the Nine, what had caused the elf to sell Goldenglow? Aringoth had to know that he risked Maven sending the Brotherhood after him and even Mercer wouldn’t be averse to taking some kind of revenge. The Guild hadn’t had many profitable ventures but Goldenglow had been one. Now that that was no longer an option he wasn’t sure what would happen. As Vekel was oft to say people were always in a rush to leave. Brynjolf’s eyes settled on Kalina. She had done what he had thought impossible, what Vex couldn’t do (and boy was Vex going to blow when she found out). Mercer had been reluctant to accept her in the Guild, and yet this slip of a girl - no this woman, had done what the Guild’s most seasoned sneak could not. This lass was certainly going to be a god send to the Guild that much was certain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aringoth did what?!” growled Mercer after Kalina and Brynjolf told him of the High Elf’s betrayal.

“It’s true,” said Brynjolf soberly as he handed over the deed that Kalina had taken from the safe. He watched Mercer peruse the contents his scowl blackening. “Neither Kalina nor I recognize the symbol; though from the note it seems that whoever bought is trying to drive a wedge between us and Maven.”

Mercer looked at the symbol his scowl in place. Though Kalina mused privately the Guild master was always scowling about something it seemed. “I will get in touch my contacts and see if anyone knows what this symbol might mean, or who would be behind it.” Privately the Dragonborn figured that if she didn’t know who it was and neither Bryn nor Mercer did right off the bat than this person did not want to be found. She straightened slightly when Mercer looked up at her. “As for you, Maven was asking for you.”

Kalina blinked. “Me? I thought I did the job right though!”

Brynjolf laughed, “Easy, lass. If she was unhappy with you she would be calling on the Dark Brotherhood, not asking to see you.” He glanced at Mercer, “Where does Maven want to meet her?”

“The Bee and Barb. Now I’d suggest you hurry it up, Maven likes being kept waiting even less than I do,” was the curt reply.

Resisting the urge to do something childish, like stick her tongue out at him, the newest guild member turned away from the desk with Brynjolf following her. “When you’ve finished with Maven, lass, you might want to come back here before you head out to wherever she’s sending you and pick up a couple jobs from Vex and Delvin. If you’re lucky they may have jobs in the area that you’re going to.” He watched her nod absently and reached out to cup her chin turning it towards him. Her eyes rose to his startled. “Be on your best behavior with Maven, Kalina. We cannot afford to have her angry with us.” She opened her mouth to argue but Brynjolf shook his head. “I may not have known you long, Lina lass, but it’s long enough. You don’t like Mercer and you won’t like Maven. Behave.”

Kalina pulled herself away from Brynjolf when actually she wanted to do the opposite. “I understand, Bryn. I’ll be on my best behavior. Promise.” With that she turned and headed towards the exit into the graveyard. As soon as she climbed the ladder the Dragonborn leaned against the wall closing her eyes. Her wolf and dragon called Brynjolf ‘mine’ which was a very very bad thing. She couldn’t afford to fall for someone for multiple reasons. A mild flirtation was fine, but getting truly deeply involved, it wasn‘t something she could handle at the moment, no matter how much she might want otherwise. If she did she would have to come clean about everything - not just being the Dragonborn, Thane of Whiterun and Harbringer of the Companions but her past as well. Her heritage was one of the real reasons why she had left her home in Cyrodiil and why she had been reluctant to join the Thieves Guild here in Skyrim. No one knew that, not even Vilkas knew.

There was also the not so insignificant factor of the dragons. She wasn’t sure she would survive this war against the dragons. Closing her eyes the Dragonborn sighed. Not that she even knew how she was going to defeat Alduin. He was the oldest of dragons and called the World Eater. His return, according to legend, heralded the end of the world. The only who could defeat him was her - Dragonborn. It was a seemingly impossible task.

 

Pushing away from the wall Kalina yanked on the pull chain and listened to the grating of stone against stone as the sarcophagus slid backwards revealing the opening. Now wasn’t the time to think of Alduin or the Blades. She had to meet Maven Black-Briar - the most important client of the guild.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up the stairs of the Bee and Barb she sniffed the air. Maven’s scent was cold - it was odd to think that but it’s the only thing she could think of to describe it. It was as if the woman cared for nothing and no one other than making a profit. Kalina wrinkled her nose, it seemed like Maven and Mercer would make the perfect couple. A humorless smile crossed her lips, now that would be a sight.

“So you’re the one Brynjolf sent? I hope he finally sent someone with business sense. I don’t know what kind of operation he’s running down there,” sniffed Maven.

“Yes I’m the one. Why don’t we get down to business? What is it you want?” was Kalina’s response.

Maven looked at her approvingly and gave her the details of the job she wanted done in Whiterun. “And try not to screw it up.”

Kalina stopped herself short of giving a scathing reply, biting her tongue before nodding and leaving the woman standing there. Moving down the stairs and exiting the building she cast a scathing glance at the upper level. Brynjolf had been right, she didn’t like the woman. 

Instead of heading straight for the Guild she stopped at Balimund’s, bought some Glass Arrows and made a promise to try and find him Fire Salts when he explained about his forge dying. Kalina meandered through the market, knowing she was stalling. The sooner she went back to the Guild the sooner she would leave and be back at Whiterun, which was a little too close to Riverwood and therefore Delphine and Esbern. Not to mention Vilkas in Whiterun. There was someone she wasn’t quite ready to see yet…

Sighing and realizing that procrastinating wasn’t going to help Kalina turned towards the little graveyard. The sooner she told Brynjolf where she was going the sooner she could get there, get the job (or jobs depending on what Del and Vex had) done and get back home.

Her feet stumbled a little. Home, is that really what she’d come to think of Riften? Already, after so short a time? There was a time not too long ago that Whiterun had been home. Though while the Companions in Whiterun and were her pack and family to an extent they just didn’t call to her very soul -the way the Guild did. They had welcomed her with open arms as soon as Bryn and Mercer had said she was in.

Kalina resumed her walk a smile crossing her lips. Yes, Riften and the Guild were home. Though she would have to say about purchasing a house in the city as she didn’t relish sleeping down in the Cistern all the time, she might be coming to love the new family but they were still thieves.

Pushing the button on the sarcophagus she walked down the steps and proceeded to open the trap door into the cistern and climb down the ladder. She glanced around the Cistern and smiled again. Vipir was telling, or rather trying to tell, one of his tall stories to Thrynn who was having none of it.

“Get some better stories, Vipir. If I wanted to hear tall tales I’d read a children’s book,” came the former bandit’s disgusted reply.

Kalina couldn’t resist a slight giggle and walked up to Vipir who was more than little disgruntled. “He has a point, Vipir.” She nudged her fellow thief. “Why not get out there and find some new stories? Say ones involving saving damsels from dragons?”

Vipir laughed, “Yes, because they would believe that over everything else?”

She shrugged with a mischievous look in her eyes, “It was worth a try.” Vipir rolled his eyes at her, to which she just grinned and walked over to where Brynjolf was talking with Niruin across the cistern. The red-head looked up as she made her way over to the two thieves and offered her a smile that made her catch her breath.

“We’ll talk some more about that heist later on, Niruin,” stated Brynjolf. “It sounds good but I want to make sure you have every little detail down pat. We can’t afford to put our coin or efforts towards a job that won’t pan out, understand?”

The elf nodded, “Of course, Brynjolf.” With a nod and a smile towards Kalina, he walked off.

Brynjolf turned his attention towards Kalina, “So, lass, what did Maven want?”

“She has a job for me in Whiterun, basically I’m to put her competitor Sabjorn the owner of Honningbrew Meadery. Apparently she thinks that since she lost Goldenglow and its honey that Sabjorn will take this opportunity to get a bigger share of the market with his mead while Maven is currently searching for a new supplier.” Kalina shrugged slightly. “Personally I think she’s being paranoid but you say she’s the guild’s biggest client so I guess I don’t have a choice do I?”

The Nord frowned at her, “Yes she is, lass, and remember that. So no, you don’t have a choice in doing this job.” His eyes moved over her face which the Imperial kept averted from him. There was something else to this; it wasn’t really about Maven or the job. “Lass, what is it?”

Kalina’s grey eyes flew up to meet Brynjolf’s green. She hadn’t expected him to realize that there was something else to this. “It’s nothing, Bryn,” she assured him while lying through her teeth. Though from the look she saw on Brynjolf’s face it appeared that he wasn’t really buying the lie. Damn the man. “Fine, it’s not Maven or the job, though I’m not thrilled about either.” She looked up at him with a frown on her lips, “We’re thieves, Bryn, not sell-swords! How on Nirn is this job one for a thief? I get Goldenglow, we had a finger in that pie so to speak, but the only reason I’m being sent to freaking Whiterun is because that woman doesn’t like competition.”

“Whiterun is the problem eh, lass?” was Brynjolf’s soft query. He watched as his protégé’s head snapped up and eyes go wide. The lass was going to have to learn to control her emotions if she was going to survive in the Guild. “Why is Whiterun a problem, Lina lass? Did you incur a bounty that you can’t pay?” he teased her gently.

Sighing Kalina crooked her finger at him and walked towards the door that led to the Flagon. It was a little more secluded from the rest of the Guild and if someone tried eavesdropping from the other side she would hear them. “Yes, Bryn, Whiterun is the problem and no it’s not because I incurred a bounty that I can’t pay.” She bit her lip wondering what to reveal, she didn’t want to tell him about her being Dragonborn - she liked how he treated her like a normal woman instead of something close to a god. Taking a deep breath she decided to tell him at least part of the truth. “There’s someone there that I was very close to once, we had a bad falling out and not spoken in quite some time.” Ok so maybe that was only a very tiny bit of the truth, but it was still the truth.

“There’s more to it than that isn’t there, lass?” At her cringe he sighed, “I won’t press, lass. However, I will be coming with you to Whiterun. You don’t seem like you have your head on the job. Go talk to Delvin and Vex about grabbing a couple extra jobs while we’re out. Maybe they will have some for Whiterun or Solitude, in the mean time I’m going to let Mercer know I’ll be going with you and gathering what we need.”

Blowing out a breath the newest thief nodded, “Alright.” With that she turned and walked through the door to talk to Delvin and Vex hoping the jobs would be in Solitude or even Markarth for that matter - anywhere but Whiterun. The less time spent in that city the better in her opinion. Although on the upside it was bound to be a very interesting trip with Brynjolf coming along. Kalina smiled at the thought, he was captivating to her and in some ways that was bad but she couldn’t help it - as her father used to say she was curious as a kitten and Brynjolf made her very very curious.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercer had been none too happy when Brynjolf had informed that he was going to Whiterun with the new recruit. Actually that was putting it mildly – the Guild Master had ranted and raved, furious. It had taken a lot of persuasion and cajoling on the Nord's part to get his leader to agree to let him go. In the end Mercer had agreed simply because Brynjolf had said he was going whether Mercer agreed or not. Bryn wasn't looking forward to the retribution the Breton had promised him when he had left.

The red-headed Nord glanced at the Imperial woman beside him. She'd chosen to leave her stallion, Shadow, behind in Riften for the simple reason Brynjolf didn't own a horse and Hofgrir wasn't about to lend Brynjolf a horse. His reputation preceded him obviously. The lass hadn't been pleased about having to leave her horse behind but she wasn't about to force the poor thing to carry both of them and the loot from the bedlam job in Solitude that Delvin had given her.

For her part Kalina’s thoughts were on the nagging guilt she was feeling over ignoring her responsibilities as Dragonborn. Maybe she could make a side trip to Riverwood, it wasn’t too far away from Whiterun, and speak with Delphine and Esbern about what was next. She held back a sigh. In reality it wouldn’t be feasible while she was with Brynjolf. The longer she kept the Guild and him in the dark about her identity as Dragonborn the better. Yes the Graybeards had ‘officially’ recognized her but not many people realized who the Dragonborn truly was.

“Septim for your thoughts, lass?” came Brynjolf’s voice startling her out of her thoughts. For his part Brynjolf had noticed a frown forming first between her eyes than on her lips before he’d spoken to draw her out of her seemingly unhappy thoughts.

Kalina glanced up at her the man she’d reluctantly allowed along. “I don’t think so, Brynjolf. Some thoughts aren’t meant to be shared.” She waved her hand as if dismissing the subject, “Anyways, how did you get Mercer to agree to letting you accompany me? Not that I agree with you doing it, I’m just curious.”

Brynjolf gave a sort of half laugh, “I didn’t really give him much of a choice, lass. I told him I was going and that was it. Though he did promise to have something quite nasty thought up for me to do when I get back to the Guild.”

She frowned, “If he’s going to do that than why not stay? Why come with me? It’s not like I asked you a long.” Inwardly she flinched at the last statement. It sounded cruel, even to her, but she didn’t think it was wise to let him get so close to her.

The Nord sliced his fellow thief a look frowning at his companion’s choice of words, “No, you didn’t. However what you’re forgetting is I saw how you looked when you told me that you were heading to Whiterun for this job. I’m not one to pry, lass. As Delvin says we all have our pasts from before the Guild, so we try not to pry. With that being said though, what does have you so spooked about Whiterun? And don’t give me that story of ‘There’s someone there that I was very close to once, we had a bad falling out and not spoken in quite some time’.”

“But that is the truth, maybe not what you want to believe but it is.”

“Lass, I’ve been at this game a long time, I know when someone is lying.” He held up a hand to stall her protests. “Alright, it’s the truth but it’s not the whole truth now is it?”

Kalina shrugged, “It’s all you’re getting.” With that said the Dragonborn turned her attention back to the road. So far other than a few Frostbite Spiders, wolves and bandits all was well. No dragons, which was a relief.

The Imperial and the Nord walked together in companionable silence, the trip an easy one for the two thieves. It was when they were almost upon Whiterun when a roar sounded through the air. Kalina’s head jerked up, eyes wide, heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst through her chest. That roar was that of a dragon - of Alduin. Her eyes searched the horizon desperately searching for the black winged demon. Without even realizing she’d unsheathed her bow and nocked an arrow while searching the skies.

“What in Oblivion was that?!” came Brynjolf’s demand. It was so close to what General Tullius had said at Helgen that a strangled laugh escaped from Kalina’s throat. Ignoring Brynjolf for a minute the Dragonborn spotted Alduin in the distance, he didn’t seem to be flying away but merely circling. It took her a minute to realize he was resurrecting yet another dragon. She swore internally and sliced a look at Brynjolf who looked stunned and maybe a little horrified. Looking around she growled over the fact that most of Whiterun was plains, however perhaps if they got off the road towards the rocks that were dotting the land maybe they could wait out Alduin and the soon to be reborn dragon.

Without a second thought the Dragonborn grabbed Brynjolf’s hand pulling him off the road. “Lass, what are you doing??” In response Kalina put her other hand over his mouth and pulled him into a crouch her gray eyes never leaving the form of her nemesis in the distance. Brynjolf for his part was doing his best to get Kalina’s attention but her whole being seemed attuned to the massive creature soaring through the skies in the distance. He’d never seen her like this; most people would have turned and ran in the opposite direction at the first sight of the dragon but not Lina. Why he wondered.

After a good ten minutes or more had passed both Alduin and the newly resurrected dragon flew off towards the mountains leaving the grave empty and thieves behind. Breathing a sigh of relief the Imperial released her hold on the Guild Second, only to have him grab her and whirl her towards him.

“Feel like answering my questions now, lass?” he growled.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t think you’d want to be dragon food. I just did what I thought was best,” she snapped.

“And how exactly did you know what would be best?” Brynjolf demanded.

Kalina’s gray gaze met his green one. The steel in them surprised the older thief. “You want to know how I figured what would be best, Bryn? Do you really? It’s because I was at Helgen. I was there when that damned dragon burned the town down. I saw that dragon destroy everything and everyone in its path, for no reason at all other than it could. If it hadn’t for the help of a couple soldiers I wouldn’t be here now. That is how I knew what would be best.”

With those words the Imperial whirled away from her fellow guild member and stalked towards Whiterun. She wanted to get inside those walls, the walls that had made her feel safe since the first time she’d walked through them on a mission to see Balgruuf as a favor for Hadvar’s family. Hopefully once she was back inside those walls that held her first family the trembling she was feeling on the inside would cease. 

Brynjolf watched her walk away too stunned to say or do anything. He’d heard about the town getting burned by a dragon but hadn’t really put much stock into it figuring it was an exaggeration of perhaps bandits attacking the town. Apparently it was all true and the lass happened to be one of the few survivors. He’d sensed a core of steel within her, and he’d been right. Sighing he got his feet moving and started after the woman. Was it any wonder she refused to speak of her past? True as Delvin said everyone in the guild had their pasts - Thrynn was a former bandit, Niruin the son of a wealthy merchant in Valenwood, Cynric used to work solo before a job got botched were just a few of the members. This lass was just one more member of the guild with a past, yet unlike the others she refused to speak of it - now he was beginning to understand why. Sighing he moved to catch up with her keeping his mouth shut as he wasn’t sure what to say to her and figured silence would be the best bet. The older thief looked at his companion in a new light as the two of them moved through the doors that led into the city of Whiterun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thieves stopped just inside the doors of Whiterun looking around and taking in the sights. For Kalina it was all the same and comforting in that fact. There was Adrianne at her forge; the woman had given the Dragonborn her first lessons in smithing. Right next to Warmaiden’s was Kalina’s own house Breezehome. Lydia was sure to be inside waiting for her Thane to walk in. Farther down were the market and the Bannered Mare where Brynjolf and Kalina were supposed to meet Mallus Maccius about the job involving Honningbrew Meadery. She only hoped that the Companions weren’t there, often the revelries were held in Jorvasskr, a place she had no intentions of going near with Brynjolf in tow, but sometimes in order to give poor Tilma a break the Companions would go to the Inn.

Brynjolf for his part was watching Kalina. Her expression was giving nothing away but the way she relaxed as soon as the crossed the threshold into the city made him curious. But than everything about the lass made him curious, which was a blessing and a curse. He couldn’t have her; she was not just his protégé but his fellow guild member. “So, lass, we’re supposed to meet Mallus at the Bannered Mare?”

The Imperial nodded, “That’s right. He’s supposed to fill me in on the details of the job.” She paused before looking up at her mentor, “Brynjolf, I don’t like this. You’re right I don’t like Maven but this…” Kalina shook her head, “This has nothing to do with the Guild. We’re not getting a cut of these profits; she’s treating us like sellswords. We’re thieves dammit.” Frustration laced her voice.

“Lass, Maven’s the only reason the Guild hasn’t gone under. She’s our best client and most important. If she wants something done we do it, no questions asked. And don’t let her or Mercer ever hear you questioning her, understood?” He pinned the younger thief with a firm look.

“Don’t worry I won’t let your precious Maven or our illustrious Guild Master get wind of any of my opinions,” was the bitter reply. “Come on let’s get this job over and done with so we can get to Solitude and get the job for Del done.”

She started off towards the Bannered Mare and had to chuckle softly at a few of the guards. “What if I’m Dragonborn and I just don’t know it yet?” one guard questioned. He was obviously new otherwise he would have already heard that she was the Dragonborn. 

Another did a double take and peered closely at her, “Is that fur I see coming out of your ears?!” came the astounded question.

She had quite a laugh at that, Brynjolf shook his head. “Fur? Coming out of your ears? What’s in the mead here lass that they would think a thing like that?”

Kalina shrugged her step lighter than it had been in days. “They’re always asking that and I’m beginning to wonder what I did to make them say it?” Her eyes were dancing though because she knew why they asked that. The older Guards knew that The Circle of the Companions were werewolves, though they didn’t do or say anything about it so long as none of the Companions harmed those within the walls.

Walking through the market the two Guild members walked up the steps to the inn and pushed the door open. “Welcome to the Bannered Mare. Have a seat I’m sure I have a clean mug around here somewhere,” called out Hulda.

Kalina waved her hand slightly, “Nothing for us thanks though, Hulda.” She glanced up at Brynjolf murmuring, “See him anywhere?” At the shake of his head she frowned. “Maven did say he would be at the Bannered Mare.”

Brynjolf nodded his head towards the kitchen area. “If he’s here maybe he’s hiding in the kitchen. It would be a good place to do business as the only one who seems to go in there is that Redguard woman.”

“Saadia,” she said absently. “Maybe you’re right, come on.”

It hadn’t escaped Brynjolf’s attention that she knew both the barmaid and the serving wench by name but now wasn’t the time to be asking questions of her, they were here to do a job. That took precedence. The red-headed Nord followed his companion into the kitchen area. Sitting in a chair in the back corner was the Imperial man they were looking for, Mallus Maccius.

Kalina took the lead as it was her job technically. “Mallus?” she questioned.

The man looked up and scowled, “It’s about time you got here. Look Sabjorn is going to be holding a tasting for the captain of the guards but he’s got a little issue with Skeevers that needs cleared out first. You’re to go offer your services to Sabjorn to clear out the nest. And you’ll poison the mead while you’re at it.” Mallus gave a harsh laugh.

“Alright, seems simple enough. What am I supposed to use to poison the mead? And how am I supposed to get into the building with the mead vats? ”

“That’s the irony - Sabjorn himself will give it to you. You’re to use the poison he gives you to use on the skeevers’ nest and put it in the vats. As far as getting into the Boilery building the tunnel connects the buildings. Now hurry before the fool decides to hire someone else for the job!”

Rolling her eyes Kalina turned away from her fellow Imperial glancing back at Brynjolf. “This seems like a pretty straightforward job. Why do I have a feeling it’s going to be anything but?”

Brynjolf laughed, “Because, lass, I have a feeling that nothing is ever straightforward for you. Am I right?”

She wrinkled her nose at him, “Yeah yeah. Come on.”

The instant the left the inn a courier ran up to Kalina, “Got something for you here. Let’s see…from Falk Firebeard at the Blue Palace? You have friends in high places! Looks like that’s it got to go!” 

Frowning Kalina opened the letter, she’d not spoken with Falk in sometime and wondered what he could want. Her eyes widened a little as she read the contents. It appeared that something was wrong and concerned her actions at Wolfskull cave and the interruption of the ritual the Necromancers were performing to summon the Wolf Queen Potema. Well she was heading to Solitude after the Whiterun job was done so she’d have to speak with Falk than and find out what was wrong.

Brynjolf looked at her, “Falk Firebeard? Isn’t he Lady Elisif’s steward? How do you know him?”

Folding the letter up and placing it in an interior pocket of her leather armor the Dragonborn answered, “I did a favor for him and Lady Elisif a few weeks ago. Apparently something is wrong that concerns the favor that I did. He didn’t go into details and requested to see me as soon as possible. Since we’re heading there after we’re done here I’ll speak to him.”

“You say that so casually like it’s an every day occurrence for you to speak with the steward of the Blue Palace. What are you lass?” he said incredulously. The instant the words left his mouth he regretted them as he saw a shutter seem to come down over her eyes and expression.

“Come on. Let’s get this done.” Kalina moved towards the gates leading outside the city her heart aching. ‘What was she’ he asked…oh if he only knew that she was the Harbringer of the Companions, Thane of Whiterun and Dragonborn. What would be his reaction if he knew that? 

As if her thoughts conjured them coming through the gates and towards the two thieves were Farkas and Aela. The Imperial froze; the last thing she wanted was for her two lives to collide. She could just see the disappointment in her fellow Companion’s eyes if they knew she had joined the Thieves Guild and the stunned look on Bryn’s if he knew she was Harbringer. Kalina knew she wasn’t ready for Brynjolf to know who she was and she never wanted the Companion’s to know about the Guild.

Grabbing Brynjolf’s hand she pulled him to the side, “Kiss me!”

The green-eyed Nord stared at her, “What did you just say?”

With a sound of exasperation she pulled his head down and rose up on tip toe to meet his lips. What she wasn’t prepared for was how much she liked the melding of their lips. Kalina felt her eyes close and one hand lifted to steady herself on Brynjolf’s chest.

Brynjolf for his part couldn’t have been more surprised - here was something he’d been dreaming of doing, something he’d never thought would happen and for a minute he stood there like an idiot. His brain finally kicked in and he gathered the Imperial lass in his arms his lips moving gently over hers.

Kalina’s breath caught in her throat and her hand tightened momentarily against the back of his head. The last thing she wanted to do was pull away, she never wanted this moment to end and yet pull away was exactly what she did, albeit very reluctantly. The woman’s breath returned in a rush and Kalina rested her forehead against Brynjolf’s chest.

The Nord himself was breathing heavily his arms still wrapped the woman who was tying him knots. He was no naïve virgin, had more than his share of his lovers but something about this lass made him feel like a youth in his first blush of love. “Not that I’m complaining, lass, but what was that about?” Even to him his voice sounded rough and unused.

Taking a breath she cursed herself, of all the things to do to keep Aela and Farkas from noticing her she had to do the stupidest thing and kiss the man she’d been dreaming about since she first met him. “I saw someone I didn’t want seeing me…if that makes sense.”

Brynjolf sighed. “Lass,” he started.

“I know, I know, I owe you a better explanation than that.” Kalina turned her face up to his and Brynjolf reflexively tightened his arms around the woman at the look on her face. She’d enjoyed the kiss as much as him but hadn’t expected to feel the way she did. “I promise some day I will tell you everything…just not now. Please, Brynjolf?”

“Very well, lass, but I am holding you to that promise, understand?”

The Dragonborn nodded her head and pulled out of his arms turning once more to the gates that led to outside the city. If she didn’t watch it she could fall in love with this thief and that would be very bad.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina cursed as yet another damned skeever flew at her, she was thankful for her beast blood that would keep her from getting diseased from the damned things. She was also thankful she’d convinced Brynjolf that he should wait for her outside the Boilery. She was free to ‘shout’ to her hearts content.

After fighting her way through more of the damned skeevers and some frostbite spiders she came across a large chamber. Crouching at the entrance her eyes skimmed the room, though all she saw were the same skeevers. Nocking an arrow in her bow she released it and watched it slam into the skeever nearest to her. Of course that alerted the other damned things. As quickly as she could draw her bow Kalina sent arrows flying into the bodies of the venomous creatures.

The Dragonborn was thinking this was probably one of the easiest jobs she’d ever done. Creeping out from the tunnel and keeping an eye out for anymore skeevers she didn’t realize there was a man in the cavern too. Kalina let out a cry of pain as a fireball blasted into her sending skidding across the stone floor. Scrambling up she looked around for her bow only to find that it had been sent flying in the opposite direction when she’d been blasted with the fireball. Her gray eyes swung to the Breton mage standing there in just a pair of breeches. He didn’t say anything just sent a blast of lightning her way. She tried to doge out of the way but was too slow thanks to the burns from the fireball. Her body froze against her will for a few moments as the electricity made its way through her body. Shuddering she realized she’d been too cocky in thinking this was an easy job.

Turning the Imperial ran into the passageway that she’d just come out of. Taking the precious few minutes she had Kalina stripped out of her armor and called to the beast within her. Biting her lip to keep from crying out over the pain of the shift Kalina welcomed the rush of the beast. Charging out from the passageway she saw the surprised look on the Breton’s face. The werewolf let loose a roar of rage directed towards the mage. It was a powerful enough roar that the mage turned to run. The lycan rushed forwards on all fours tackling the mage and tearing him to pieces with her claws. She licked her chops as she looked at the dead body, salivating at the thought of eating the man’s heart. However there was enough left in the werewolf of the human woman she truly was to turn her away from the body.

A howl tore from the throat of the werewolf as she seemed to shrink in on herself, the fur vanishing and revealing smooth skin underneath. The howl slowly changed to a woman’s ragged cries and Kalina huddled in on herself before dropping to her hands knees body shaking. Shivering she looked over shoulder at the mage she had just killed. Standing shakily the Imperial made her way to the passageway where she had left her armor. Redressing was a task but only because she was always shaky after embracing her beast blood, although the upside was her wounds were always healed when she shifted back to her human form. Although her beast blood had saved her life more than once she was wondering if the time was coming for her to cure herself of this gift. 

Fully dressed again the Dragonborn walked into the other part of the chamber and stopped stunned. Obviously the Breton mage had been living here for some time by the looks of it. An alchemy station, a chest and a bed roll were all present. Noticing a book on the alchemy station Kalina walked over and picked it up. As she thumbed through it she realized it was the journal of the dead mage. Turning her head she looked at the body of who she now identified as Hamelyn.

“Poor crazy fool,” she said softly tucking the journal into her pack. She turned then to the matters at hand, poisoning the skeever nest. Wrinkling her nose at the smell she poured some of the poison on the nest, making sure to save enough for one of the vats of mead in the Boilery building.

Making her way through the rest of the tunnel she came out into the Boilery. Hurrying over to the door she grabbed the key off the peg it was hanging from on the wall and unlocked the doors to let Brynjolf in knowing if she waited too long he’d get worried. Opening the doors she poked her head out and saw the Nord thief leaning against the building.

“Brynjolf,” she called quietly.

Turning the Guild Second saw his protégé and released a sigh of relief. She’d worried him when she insisted on going alone down there but he supposed that the lass felt that she had something to prove. “Have fun crawling around there, lass?”

Kalina wrinkled her nose at him. “I hate skeevers, frostbite spiders, but most of all I hate crazy mages!”

“Crazy mages, Lina?”

In response Kalina simply handed Bryn the journal after he got inside the building. Inwardly she stomped down on the thrill that shot through her at the touch of his fingers on hers.

“Alright, now it’s just to poison one of the vats and that should be that,” she stated.

Brynjolf glanced up at her, “You’re not going to let me do anything are you, my Lina lass?”

Kalina sucked in a breath and looked at him, “Your Lina lass?”

Brynjolf actually blushed and suddenly became busy in reading the journal. Kalina watched him a bit more coming to a decision that after the Solitude job she would head back to Riften to turn in her jobs, grab a new one from Delvin than attend to her duties as Dragonborn. That kiss between her and Brynjolf was leading them down a path that she didn’t think either of them could afford to travel so perhaps time away would be best.

Turning away she moved up the stairs to the upper level, opening one of the vats she poured the rest of the poison in. “Alright that’s done. Let’s head back to Sabjorn and let him know the ‘job’ is done.” She vaulted over the edge of the railing landing lightly on her feet.

“Trying to give me a heart attack, Kalina?” demanded her mentor staring at her.

She smiled, “Sorry, Bryn, was feeling lazy.”

“Lazy she says.”

“Come on; let’s get this over with so we can head to Solitude.” The two Guild members quit the Boilery and headed over to the actual public Meadery building where Sabjorn was waiting.

“Job’s done, Sabjorn,” said Kalina.

“Good, good, now just wait there,” he said dismissively.

The Captain of the Guard of Whiterun walked in nodding to Kalina before turning to Sabjorn. “Well, Sabjorn, let’s get this tasting over with.”

The slimy Nord waxed poetic about his mead before Caius broke in. 

“Come now, Sabjorn, this is mead - not some fine wine.” The Captain took a deep drink of the mead - than proceeded to spit it out. “What filth is this?! You assured me this place was clean!” the captain said furiously.

Sabjorn stammered and apologized but in the end it made no difference and Commander Caius dragged him off to jail.

Kalina turned to Mallus who Caius had said was in charge for now, “I need to see his books.”

Mallus nodded, “Of course.” He handed her a key, “He keeps them up in his room on the second floor.”

Walking up the stairs to the former Meadery owner’s rooms she used the key to unlock the door, Brynjolf followed her. Kalina went straight for the books and his lockbox while Brynjolf spotted a unique item. A Honningbrew decanter, he was sure Delvin would pay a pretty septim for this beauty.

Kalina meanwhile had pocketed the coin and jewels from the lockbox, made notes of the logs in Sabjorn’s books. She opened his dresser sifting through his clothes making sure there was nothing of worth in there when her hands touch a piece of parchment. Frowning curiously she pulled it out. Opening it up she noticed it was a letter - something about a business partner. Kalina’s eyes went to the bottom looking for a signature, her eyes widened and she must have made some kind of sound because Brynjolf was suddenly beside her.

“Lass, what is it?” he asked.

“I was wrong, Brynjolf,” she said quietly.

He looked at her strangely, “Wrong about what?”

In response she merely handed him the letter, “This is Thieves Guild business.”

Frowning at her he turned his eyes to the letter and saw what she had, the cloaked dagger - the same symbol that had been the deed of sale for Goldenglow. He looked up at her, “Someone’s trying to tear us apart by trying to take Maven down.”

Kalina nodded, “Whoever it is, they’re good, perhaps better than I originally thought.”

Brynjolf sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “We’ll finish the bedlam job in Solitude; see Firebeard to find out what he wants with you while we’re there than head back to Riften.”

Kalina sighed as well. She’d thought it’d be a nice change of pace joining the Thieves Guild; unfortunately it looked like she was wrong. Damn.


	10. Chapter 10

Brynjolf jumped down from the carriage he and Kalina had hired in Whiterun to get to Solitude and turned to help the Imperial woman down. It was actually more of an excuse to put his hands on her. Since their kiss in Whiterun and his calling her his Lina lass things had been a little tense between them. Brynjolf wasn’t stupid, the lass was pulling away from him. The Nord knew that the woman had enjoyed the kiss as much as him. He knew she had even wanted it to happen, and yet she was keeping a certain distance between them. With a soft sigh he placed his hands on her hips lifting her out of the carriage, to be honest Brynjolf was surprised she’d let him. However he wasn’t surprise when as soon as Kalina’s feet touched the ground she moved away from him. The Guild Second watched as the woman turned to look at Solitude.

“You know the first time I came here they were executing a man,” Kalina said almost conversationally.

Brynjolf arched a brow, “Pleasant first sight. Who were they executing and why?”

“His name was Roggvir; he was apparently a guard of Solitude. He opened the gates for Ulfric after that bastard murdered the High King. They called it treason, his sister Greta however believed differently. She said he was doing what was right, what he believed in.”

“And the man himself? Did he have any last words?”

“Yes. He believed what he did was right.” To believe in something to death, what kind of devotion that must take.

Brynjolf looked at Kalina quietly. She was lively in Whiterun, yet Solitude had a different effect on her. Whiterun she acted more the like a girl, Solitude brought out the grown woman in her. He hid a smile wondering what Riften brought out in her. He supposed he would see soon enough. “And what do you believe, lass?”

Kalina looked at him in surprise, “You’re the first to ask me that. I guess…I believe he was doing what he thought was right, but that doesn’t make it right. If that makes sense?” At her mentor’s nod she continued, “Letting Ulfric go was wrong. Ulfric did not fight a duel, I may not have been here but I know. He shouted at Torygg. What normal man or woman can withstand a shout?” She shook her head, “No, he was in the wrong. No matter what he believed he was still in the wrong.”

With those final words she hefted her sack up on her shoulder and walked up the hill towards the gates of Solitude. She knew Brynjolf was puzzled by the distance she was putting between them but in truth it was all she could think to do. Coming on this mission alone with him had been a mistake. It was one she would not repeat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the Blue Palace Kalina’s eyes strayed to the door that led to Pelagius’ wing and rolled her eyes thinking of what had happened when she’d entered that wing her first time here. Walking up the stairs that led to where Elisif held court she was glad that she had insisted on getting a room first and changing into her glass armor before coming to the Palace. What had surprised her was Brynjolf changing out of his Thieves Guild armor into just simple armor. It was unexpected and yet pleased her somehow. 

As the two thieves came to the top of the stairs she glanced at Brynjolf. “I promise I’ll behave, lass.”

She frowned at how well he read her but ignored and approached Falk Firebeard, Lady Elisif’s steward. “Falk, you wrote me for to come quickly and it involved the matters of Wolfskull cave.”

The steward turned towards Kalina a look of relief appearing on his face. “Yes, old friend, I'm afraid it's not good news. When you broke up the binding Potema escaped. We've encountered some of her minions. Styrr says she's still in spirit form or we'd all be dead already. You've already done us a service in stopping the binding, but I need you to go talk to him, to see if Styrr can tell us what to do next.”

The Imperial was stunned. Potema had escaped?! “How did she escape?? I thought by killing the necromancers and interrupting the ritual it would end it.”

Falk shook his head, “It appears not, my friend. If only it were that simple.”

“Yes, if only,” she sighed. “Alright who is Styrr and where can I find him? And why choose me, Falk? I‘m sure there are others better suited to this than me.”

“Styrr is the Priest of Arkay here in Solitude. He’s the one who figured out Potema is still around. As for choosing you Styrr said you since you stopped the binding ritual he believes a bond formed between you and the Wolf Queen. I trust his judgment, and he will help you as much as he can.”

If only it were the fact that she had stopped the binding ritual that there was a bond between her and Queen Potema. No, there was more to it than that. Unfortunately. “Alright, Falk, I’ll go see him and hopefully do something about this.”

Falk reached out and gripped her shoulder tightly, “Thank you, Kalina. I wish you well.”

With a nod towards the steward she turned and made her way to where Brynjolf was waiting by the head of the stairs. The Nord opened his mouth to say something a light touch on his arm from Kalina he stopped. Together the two thieves made their way down the stairs and quit the Blue Palace.

“The courier was right about friends in high places,” commented Brynjolf remarking on the obvious friendship between the Imperial woman and the Blue Palace steward. 

Kalina ignored the comment and instead turned to him her face grim, “Bryn, I don’t know if it’s a good idea if you accompany me on this.”

The thief frowned, “Why’s that, lass? Surely -”

She cut him off, “Brynjolf if the events at Wolfskull Cave were any hint I’m likely to face at least draugr and gods know what else. It won’t be the first time I’ve faced the damnable things but they’re not an easy kill. Especially if there are Draugr Deathlords or Scourge’s in there. You’re the Second and not as easily replaced as I am.”

The red-head frowned, “Now wait right there, lass, you’re not easily replaced. Don’t think that for a minute, Kalina. As far as facing draugr I can handle myself.” He offered a smile, “I may be getting up there in years but I’m still good enough with my blades.”

Worry lined her brow. She was torn between wanting him to come with, having him guard her back, or sending him to the Winking Skeever and keeping him safe. Keeping him safe. Her eyes closed and she knew that despite the risks she would have to bring him along. She would just have to be damned careful not to shout around him or change into her beast self. The Dragonborn sighed and looked at the man who was slowly worming his way into her heart.

“Alright. You can come along, but first we’ll have to stock up on health and magicka potions. I’ll also have to stock up on arrows. If you’re Guild armor is better than that,” she motioned to the regular leather armor, “I would change into that.”

Brynjolf eyed her, “Now why do I have a feeling that this isn’t the first time you’ve gone crawling through draugr infested ruins.”

She gave a wry smile, “Maybe because it’s not. Thankfully after this is over we can get the job done with and get back to Riften.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina sent Brynjolf off with a list to buy what they would need. She’d already warned the thief to keep his hands to himself and picking up anything that didn’t belong to him. They were to save that for later tonight, providing they got through this ordeal with Potema alright. While he was stocking up she’d speak to Styrr about Potema.

Entering the Hall of the Dead the Dragonborn spotted the Priest of Arkay sitting down for his midday meal. The elder looked up, “How may I help you, child?”

“Actually I think I can help you. Falk sent me,” explained Kalina.

“Ah yes. You’re the one who interrupted the ritual at Wolfskull cave I presume?” At the affirmative nod the priest continued “You see while you did indeed stop the necromancers from bringing her to life unfortunately her spirit is still around. If she were truly alive we would all be dead.”

Kalina sighed, “And here I’d thought going into the cave was going to be a simple matter. Nothing is ever what it seems is it?”

Styrr smiled sympathetically “I’m afraid not.”

“Alright what needs to be done to stop Potema from resurrecting completely?”

“You will need to bring the Wolf Queen’s remains back here to me so I can bless them. Her minions broke through a wall in the Temple of the Divines,” he handed her a key. “This key will unlock the gate that leads to her catacombs.”

She ran a hand through her hair, “Anything else I should know?” She held up a hand, “Other than the fact that my stopping her full resurrection formed some type of bond between us. Falk already mentioned that, and I know I’ll probably be facing draugr and the gods know what else.”

The priest shook his head, “No, there’s nothing. Be careful in there.”

With a nod and a wave Kalina exited the Hall of the Dead closing the door behind her. As soon as the door latched she leaned against it hanging her head. She was going to go fight Queen Potema, a woman of the Septim bloodlines. Her hands fisted, nails digging into her palms. Oblivion take the damned Septims!

“Lass?” came Brynjolf’s voice.

She looked up at the man who’d recruited her, the worry on his face plain as day. The Imperial could only wonder what showed on her face to make him worry. “Yeah, Bryn?” 

He opened his mouth as if to ask what was wrong than shook his head and seemingly changed his mind, instead holding out a quiver of arrows. Her eyes widened - they were Ebony. “How in Oblivion did you manage to come up with Ebony arrows?” The arrows were a hard find even for her, her usual was glass. The only thing better than the Ebony weapons were Daedric and she had yet to find any of those just laying around in any of the shops or ruins.

A grin crossed his lips, “Ah well, that’s a secret, lass. Did you find out what you needed?”

“You didn’t steal the damn things did you? And yes I did, her minions were found in the Temple of the Divines. Styrr gave me a key that will open the key to Potema’s catacombs.”

“Well than we’re all set, so let’s go kill us a queen.” With that the older thief walked away from this protégé and towards the temple. Kalina stared at his back for a second before realizing he’d never answered her question about the arrows, and knowing the infuriating Nord probably wouldn’t.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kalina and Brynjolf entered into the Wolf Queen’s catacombs a voice seemingly came from no where, "You've arrived at last. The heroine who prevented me from being bound returns to my fold. I have much to thank you for, little one. When you die I will raise you and you can take your place by my side."

A snarl tore through Kalina’s lips before she could stop it, “I think not, Potema.”

The bars that had stopped their entrance into the rest of the catacombs slid down. The two thieves exchanged a look and Brynjolf motioned for Kalina to go first. Before taking her first step the Dragonborn looked at her mentor 

“You are to follow my every move and do not deviate from where I step - no matter what you see or hear. In this I am the experienced one and I can’t worry about something happening to you.” It came off as condescending though she didn’t truly mean it like that. She was unsure what Brynjolf would be like in a fight, he could be like Lydia who stumbled into everything. She didn’t figure that was so considering he was Guild Second but one never knew.

For his part Brynjolf was surprised at the change that had come over his protégé. Every time he turned around she was showing another side of herself. This one was the most intriguing. “Aye, lass, I’ll follow you’re every move.” He could resist giving her a grin with not so subtle undercurrents to it causing the Imperial to roll her eyes.

Moving into a crouch she motioned for him to do the same and together the two thieves moved deeper into the catacombs as quietly as possible. Kalina strained to hear for the sound of the shuffling as draugr walked not wanting to stumble into any. She froze as they came down a short hallway and saw a draugr shuffling around. Sniffing the air subtly so Brynjolf wouldn’t notice she noticed the smell of oil. Where though was the question, as the Dragonborn didn’t spy any of the liquid on the floor.

Glancing back at Brynjolf she motioned for him to stay there, he frowned at that and murmured softly, “Lass, you’re the one with the ranged abilities not me. I should be the one to go forward and you cover me.”

Kalina pinned him with a look, “You promised to follow my directions, Brynjolf.” The unspoken words were if he wasn’t going to trust her than he could leave her to do this by herself. Brynjolf frowned at her yet made no more arguments.

Dismissing the little argument from her mind the Imperial crept forward her eyes and nose searching for the oil slick and occasionally glancing at the draugr. The smell was getting stronger when she crept farther into the room. Where was it? Her eyes looked around the room and slid past what looked like a well in the center of a room. It dawned on her what she’d seen and her eyes flew back to it. Of course, the well.

Moving back a little she called to the magic that was an inborn ability. She called upon the flames and felt them rise to her left hand. Eyes on the draugr she waited until it had turned to walk past the well of oil before her hand shot out and she willed the flames forward towards the oil. The draugr turned at the sound of her flames and raised its hand that wielded an ancient nord axe. It didn’t get too far before the flames caught the oil and exploded catching the draugr on fire. Kalina pulled out her skyforge steel sword gripping it tightly and tensing as the draugr kept coming. Moving out of her crouch at the last minute the Imperial stepped to the side dodging the blow from the axe and slammed her sword into the undead’s side. With a groan it crumbled to the floor, flames slowly flickering out.

Brynjolf moved forward his eyes on the drug’s charred remains. “You had a plan all along didn’t you, lass?” He raised his green gaze to the woman before him, “I apologize, lass.”

Kalina nodded accepting the apology, “Come on and be careful, I’m sure more will be around.”

Together they moved through the room down a hallway and some stairs before coming to yet another room. Shuffling around the top level of the room was another draugr and by creeping forward some the two could see two more beings, a draugr and a vampire from the looks of its eyes.

Brynjolf touched Kalina’s arm lightly pointing to a lantern hanging from the ceiling, he than motioned to himself and the draugr guarding the level they were on. Nodding her acceptance Kalina drew her bow and nocked an arrow aiming towards the lantern. Brynjolf drew his own blade. As soon as Kalina let the arrow fly Brynjolf attacked the draugr on their level, sneaking up behind it and slitting its throat. The arrow struck true and the lantern fell to the ground exploding, the screams of the vampire echoed through the room causing both thieves to wince in empathy. Going by fire was never pleasant.

Kalina gave a slight smile, “Not bad for an old man,” she teased with a nod towards the draugr he’d finished off.

He smiled, “There’s still plenty of things I can teach a young lass like you.”

Shaking her head she moved into a sneaking stance and again the two of them moved off and through the room. Together they dispatched the draugr they came upon them moving steadily through the catacombs. Kalina thanked the divines that toughest draugr they’d come against had been Draugr Scourge’s, though there hadn’t been many of them.

They came to a room where a draugr was sitting on a throne, and a vampire was pacing around. Kalina froze and put a hand on Brynjolf’s arm drawing him back from the doorway before the vampire sensed or seen them. Brynjolf gave her a perplexed look; she hadn’t hesitated with anything else.

“That’s not just a regular draugr, that’s a Draugr Deathlord. They are one of the most powerful out there. They’re mean as Oblivion and carry Ebony weapons. I’ve come across a few of them,” she said softly her lips against his ear. She was taking no chances on either the vampire or the damned draugr hearing her.

The Nord glanced at her, “What in the name of the Nine Divines have you been doing before you came to us?” His voice was more than a little incredulous. The older thief watched as a blush rose in her cheeks, although it was obvious despite the blush she wasn’t going to answer the question. “So what’s the plan, lass?”

“You’re no good with ranged are you?” at the shake of his head she cursed softly. “Alright than stay behind me and if need be go after the vampire but for Talos’ sake stay out of the draugr’s way. They can use the thu’um, the Dragon Shouts.”

Brynjolf’s eyes widened at that piece of news, “Nasty creatures, are they?” She nodded, “Alright, Kalina, I’ll follow your lead.”

Taking a deep breath the Dragonborn pulled out her ebony arrows, up until now she’d been using her usual glass and her skyforge steel sword. Swallowing a potion that would enhance her archery she crept forward. Drawing the string of her bow back Kalina whispered a word of prayer to Talos and let the arrow fly. Although she’d not used her slow time shout it certainly seemed like she had as she watched the ebony arrow fly through the air and drive itself through the Deathlord’s armor imbedding in its dry skin.

The vampire whirled as the draugr rose from the chair with an unearthly growl. Both enemies lunged for the two thieves the draugr wasting no time and calling upon the thu’um, “FUS RO.”

The shout staggered Kalina and forced Brynjolf to his back. Drawing another ebony arrow she swiftly nocked that one and let it fly, gritting her teeth as she felt the vampire drawing her life force to him. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed Brynjolf scrambling to his feet and to the vampire, distracting it and forcing its attention to the Nord leaving the Imperial to deal with the draugr. Normally she’d just shout right back at the damnable thing but she couldn’t risk it, not with Brynjolf there.

So instead she let arrow after arrow fly trusting Brynjolf to be able to deal with vampire, or at the very least keep it distracted from her. A sound from the battle behind her distracted her and Kalina looked just long enough to ascertain that Brynjolf was fine other than a few cuts however that distraction cost her as the draugr took advantage of it and slammed it’s sword into her side. Cursing herself she staggered back away from the draugr, her thu’um rose to her lips ready to send the undead creature flying - fortunately Brynjolf was there suddenly slamming his sword into and through the Deathlord.

“Lass?” came Brynjolf’s voice, thick with worry.

“That will teach me to be distracted,” Kalina panted as she once more called to the magic within her, though this time it was not destruction she called to the surface but the gentler restoration. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall letting her healing magic stop the blood flowing from her wound as well as knit the skin and muscle back together.

Brynjolf watched her curiously, “Is there anything you don’t do, lass?”

She smiled at him, “The magic is an inborn ability, and I’ve not trained it much beyond learning how to control it. I suppose sometime I should go the College and learn more; however a certain group seems to demand all my attention. You wouldn’t happen to know what group that is would you?” 

The Nord laughed, “Aye, lass that I do. If you’re feeling better maybe we should finish this little task of yours and get to the real job at hand?”

She snorted, “There is nothing little about this task, Brynjolf, and you damn well know it!”

Pushing herself away from the wall she sighed. “Damn you, Potema, couldn’t you have the decency to stay dead like all the other Septims? Let’s go, Bryn, the sooner this over the better.”

Kneeling beside the defeated draugr Kalina pulled what arrows she could from its body as well as the Ebony great sword. It would certainly fetch a nice price from one of the shopkeepers. Rising to her feet she saw Brynjolf standing as well, he’d apparently been searching the vampire while she had been searching the draugr’s. 

“Few potions and this key,” he said handing said key over to her.

With key in hand she walked over to the doors leading into the Wolf Queen’s inner sanctum. As soon as she stepped through the door Potema’s voice came again, "Not much further. Come, little thing. Serve me in death."

“I’ll say it again, Potema, I think not!”

Together the Nord and the Imperial fought the undead that the Wolf Queen rose against them. Again and again they fought against draugr and vampires. Finally the two reached a great circular room with coffins ranged around on three levels.

Kalina said the first thing that came to mind, “Fuck.”  
Brynjolf looked at her in surprised, she rarely swore, as he opened his mouth to question her once again Potema’s voice came to them, “You've come far, mortal, but can you stand against my inner council? Let's see!"

As coffins burst open and lightning struck around the room Brynjolf echoed Kalina, “Fuck.”

The Dragonborn looked around frantically and finally shoved her pack of potions to Brynjolf, “I’m going to stay in the door way and shoot at them as fast as I can, and I’m going to need you just inside picking them off as they get close. If it gets to be too much get your ass back in here and I’ll cover you as much as I can. Don’t argue about the potions either, I have my magic at the very least, you have none.”

Seeing it would be pointless to argue with her Brynjolf followed her instructions and together the two of them dispatched the draugr and their damnable frost atronachs, which absurdly seemed to like attacking the Nord. Brynjolf ducked into the room a few times to swallow a potion or just plain catch his breath, during that time Kalina would bring out her sword to fend off the undead denizens.

Finally Potema ran out of draugr to resurrect or awaken and her spirit flew through a door at the back of the room, exchanging a look with Brynjolf the Dragonborn hoped that end of this mission was in sight.

Together the two ran through the chamber and through the doors. Stopping suddenly Kalina saw what she assumed to be the Wolf Queen’s apparition sitting on a throne. The apparition looked up and snarled rising from the throne. Automatically reaching into her quiver for an arrow the Imperial woman cursed when she realized that the last fight had taken the last of her arrows.

Resigned to use her sword Kalina sheathed her bow and drew the sword that had been her gift for joining the Companions. Together the two thieves advanced on the former Queen of Solitude. Fortunately for them resurrecting and awakening all the draugr and left the Wolf Queen weak in power - and they were not about to give her a chance to recover.

In less time than it had taken to defeat the draugr in the previous room Potema, Wolf Queen of Solitude was defeated once more. Walking over to the throne Kalina reverently picked up the skull of the former queen. Turning she looked at Brynjolf, “Let’s get this back to Styrr and than we can let Falk know the job is done and get on with our own job.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina handed Potema’s skull over to Styrr, “You know what’s funny,” commented the priest, “is that if Potema was alive today she’d have a rightful claim to the throne as the last Septim.”

The Imperial gave a wry smile at that but said nothing as she turned and left the Hall of the Dead. Brynjolf waited for her outside, “Just have to tell Falk that deed is done, we can get our job done and be gone from Solitude. Lovely city and all but I’ve had enough.”

Brynjolf laughed, “You’ve only had enough because you had to fight an undead former queen of Solitude. It’s not something the everyday thief does, lass.”

She sighed, “No, no it’s not.”

Together they walked towards the Blue Palace and Kalina glanced up at the darkening sky. The shops would be closing soon, a point in her favor. She could easily pick her way into the Radiant Raiment shop, there was bound to be enough goods in there to get her bedlam job for Delvin done quickly.

Entering the palace the two thieves moved up the stairs and once again Brynjolf stopped at the head of the stairs as Kalina alone approached Falk. The steward looked up at her approach and took in her weary appearance, empty quiver and damaged armor. “It’s done then?” he questioned.

She nodded, “It’s done, Falk. She won’t be around anymore.”

A look of utter relief appeared on Falk’s face, “Thank you, friend, you’ve done us a great favor once again.”

She waved off his thanks and took the proffered reward, “If you’ll excuse me, Falk, I need to get some rest.” With that she turned, collected Brynjolf and left the Palace. Glancing at the Guild Second she murmured, “Radiant Raiment is a good place to hit for the bedlam job. The sisters will be closing up shop soon to head for dinner at the Winking Skeever and it will be simple enough to pick the lock and enter the shop.”

Brynjolf gave her a proud look, “You’ve been doing your homework, lass. However I think it will go much smoother should you do this job on your own as you did the Whiterun. I believe in your abilities as a thief but it’s Mercer who we have to prove it to.”

Kalina grumbled, “I understand, however we’re so taking the damned carriage back to Riften. I am not walking back after that damnable fight, and we’re going to get a room at the Winking Skeever and leave in the morning. I am not leaving tonight; I want a good meal and a bath.”

Surprised laughter came from the Nord, “Alright, lass, have it your way. You get the job done and I’ll secure the room, food and your bath.” With a bow he smiled at the woman who was turning out to be all kinds of a mystery and yet he wasn’t totally minding it. As he watched her make her way over to the Radiant Raiment his thoughts turned to the past few days. He had learned a lot about her and yet at the same time nothing at all. She was a trusted friend of Falk Firebeard, the steward of Solitude, logic dictated that more than likely she was also friendly with Elisif. Shaking his head the Nord turned to the Winking Skeever to fulfill the lass’ wish.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking her way into the shop had been almost child’s play. She was getting better at picking locks it seemed, all the practice from her dungeon delving it seemed. Moving stealthily further into the shop she sniffed the air for the two sisters’ scents and while the scents did linger in the air it was obvious that they’d gone to dinner for the night.

Making her way over to the counter Kalina opened her sack and quickly pocketed the crowns, necklaces, rings and even a few jewels that she saw. Glancing down at her sack she smiled slightly, this would do nicely. It wasn’t exactly terrorizing the city with theft but it would make a difference, and not to mention it would have the added bonus of irritating the sisters.

With a smile on her lips Kalina made her way to the door and exited the shop. After a quick glanced around to make sure no one had seen her she stood up and walked towards the inn. A bath, than a meal, than a nice soft bed to lay her head and sleep before heading to Riften on the morrow. 

The Imperial was thinking of how nice it would be to stay in Riften for awhile when she remembered her promise to herself to look up Delphine and Esbern again. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. Well…maybe a week in Riften just resting up wouldn’t make that much of a difference, Kalina knew she should leave soon after getting there if only because it would be wise to put some distance between herself and that fascinating Nord who had been following her around but she was wore out from the battle with Potema and her minions. Making her decision to stay in Riften for a week the Dragonborn opened the door the inn, ready to call it a day.


	11. Chapter 11

Kalina sighed and stood in front of the shrine of Talos just outside the entrance to the cistern. She’d been in Riften for a week taking jobs in the city. Riften was firmly under Thieves Guild control once again. She was proud of the fact that it was without question that the guards stepped lightly around her and her fellow members. Yes they still stepped lightly around Maven but it wasn’t Maven’s control that made the guards wary, it was the Guild.

Bowing her head the Dragonborn sighed thinking once again of how she’d been here a whole week, barely venturing beyond the city gates. Her conscience was eating at her; here the supposed savior of Nirn was safe and sound behind city walls while poor farmers and merchants risked dragons every day. Rubbing the back of her neck Kalina looked up at the statue of Talos. How did you manage it? She wondered. Her gray eyes strayed towards the sarcophagus that hid the entrance to her family’s hideout. She didn’t want to leave, she’d made so many friends - Rune with his mysterious stone and past, Niruin who had been a great help in archery, Vipir with his outrageous tales always making her laugh, Etienne who knew more about her than he let onto the other members and so many more.

The one person she refused to think about was a certain Nord thief who’d bribed her into joining the guild, shortly after their getting back to Riften from the jobs in Whiterun and Solitude he’d turned distant, brushing her off and telling her, “Sorry, lass, I’ve important things to do. We’ll speak another time.” It’d been driving her crazy. Yes, they needed some distance between them but this was silly. A reluctant smile tugged the corner of her lip up. She was never happy.

The sound of stone scraping on stone tore her eyes from Talos, whom she’d been contemplating once again, to the little graveyard. Kalina smiled when she saw it was Etienne, the one person in the guild who knew she could use the thu’um and yet never breathed a word of it to anyone, not even the damnable guild master.

“I thought I’d find you out here again,” was her friend’s response when he saw her standing before Talos.

The Imperial shrugged slightly, “I find it peaceful.”

The Breton thief looked at his friend searching her face for clues as to what she might be feeling. He’d had a hunch that the day was fast approaching where she would be leaving Riften. Etienne had gotten to know his fellow thief quite well and had a sneaking suspicion that she was the Dragonborn everyone talked about. He had seen her use the power of the thu’um in the dungeons of the Thalmor Embassy. As far as he knew the only ones who could use such a power were Ulfric Stormcloak and the Greybeards, who were all men. If Kalina was indeed the Dragonborn than her destiny lied outside the walls of the home of the Guild.

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” he finally asked. Etienne watched as Kalina nodded her head almost reluctantly. He reached out and gripped her shoulder, “Your destiny lies outside these walls don’t they, friend?” Another reluctant nod. “Than go, we‘ll be here when you get back.”

Kalina looked at him, “Etienne…thank you. Thank you for keeping my secret.”

He shook his head, “It’s not my secret to tell, Kalina.”

She gave him a slight smile and seemed to shake herself out of her reverie, “Anyways did you come out here looking for me just to talk or for a reason?”

“I’m leaving for a job today.” It was the first one he’d been given since escaping the Thalmor.

Kalina gave him a sharp look, “Somewhere safe from the Thalmor I hope? I don’t really want to have to ride in and rescue you again.” Her voice took on a teasing tone again.

Etienne smiled, “Do you think Windhelm is safe enough?”

“Hmm…well so long as Ulfric is still jarl there, I suppose.” Though there was a smile on her lips it didn’t reach her eyes. “Are you the only one going out?”

He shook his head, “No, Niruin and Thrynn are going out too. Niruin is heading to Solitude and Thrynn to Whiterun.” The Breton thief gave his Imperial companion a considering look, “You’re a good influence on your fellow thieves. With all of us going out and doing jobs sooner rather than later we’ll have a foothold in all the major cities again. Of course I don’t remember that but I’ve heard Brynjolf and Del talk about it.”

Kalina let out a sigh and bowed her head briefly offering up a prayer to Talos, no matter that she sided with Imperials she was Dragonborn and would not stop from worshipping or honoring Talos. “Well I suppose that’s also my cue to get going. I have Vex’s job in Markarth to do and should speak with Del about another one.”

“How long will you be gone?”

The Dragonborn shook her head, “I have no idea. I have contacts I need to speak with about this dragon business. I should also stop in Whiterun and check in on the Companions.”

Etienne blinked in surprise, Dragonborn he knew but Companions? “The Companions? You’re a part of them?”

She grimaced having forgotten Etienne didn’t know that little fact, it was so easy to talk to him, like an older brother that she forgot there were parts of her life that he didn’t know about. “Yes I am, and let’s just leave it at that for now, Etienne, ok?” Yes she trusted Etienne but she was still desperately trying to keep her two lives separate.

“Kalina, you can’t keep doing this. You can’t live two different lives, eventually they’re going to collide no matter how hard you try to keep them separate,” Etienne advised, unknowingly reading his friend’s thoughts.

The Imperial thief sighed hanging her head, “I know, Etienne. I just like the fact that no one in the Guild looks at me with something like hero worship on their face. They treat me like just another member, a regular thief, and that’s something that I cherish.”

Etienne gave her a one armed hug and smiled, “Yes, you’re just a regular thief. That’s why all the others are going out and doing jobs instead of sitting on their asses in the Cistern all day.”

She laughed, “Alright, Etienne, maybe I’m not just a regular thief, but at least they’re not looking at me with hero worship on their faces.”

“Maybe not, but somehow I doubt you’ll ever just be ‘ordinary’, my friend.” Etienne gave her a hug once again and with those words turned and headed towards the market place presumably to pick up supplies for his trip to Windhelm.

Kalina watched him leave mulling over his words and knowing in her heart that what he had said was true but it didn’t keep her from still wanting to keep her two worlds separate. She could only imagine what Vilkas would say if he find out she was running with the Thieves Guild. Hell she could only imagine what Brynjolf would say if he found she was the Harbringer of the Companions, much less any of her other titles.

A smile quirked her lips and she moved towards the little cemetery where the secret entrance to the Cistern was located. Kicking the Guild symbol on the sarcophagus she listened to it slide back on the stone while glancing around. The damned thing was so loud it was amazing none of the guards had gotten gutsy and investigated the sound. Kalina could only assume between Maven scaring them shitless and the money they received from the Guild kept their mouths shut.

Walking down the steps she pulled the chain to slide the sarcophagus back into place and lifted cover to the ladder leading down to the Cistern.

As she entered the Cistern she caught sight of Niruin and Thrynn leaving and smiled, “I just saw Etienne, he told me you three had jobs.”

The former bandit smiled, “Yeah, you’re the new girl around here and making us all look bad by bringing in more coin in the past week than we have in past month.”

The Bosmer nodded in agreement, “It’s also been getting pretty tense around here, what with Mercer not being able to track down the person that’s trying to tear us apart. The littlest thing sets him off, so we figured if we got out and did a few jobs and brought some coin maybe he would cool down a little.”

“Do you really believe that? It’s Mercer, he’s going to be in a rage until he figures out who this is,” said Kalina dryly.

Her fellow thieves just shrugged, “Well it does help us and gets us out of here so that part is true.”

She nodded and than grinned, “Niruin you should really check out the Solitude Fletcher, last I knew he was trying to get in a shipment of Ebony arrows.”

Her fellow archer looked thrilled at the possibility of getting his hands on Ebony, though he probably wasn’t going to be picky about how he took them - legally or illegally. 

With a last few words to her friends she bid them good-bye and walked deeper into the Cistern. It felt oddly empty with Etienne, Niruin and Thrynn all gone. True Rune, Vipir, Mercer and Brynjolf were all still here but she was so used to seeing Niruin practicing his archery, hearing Thrynn and Etienne in the training room that it was strange. Shaking her head she headed towards the door that led to the Flagon.

\----------

Brynjolf watched Kalina speak with Thrynn and Niruin before they left and took note of how she avoided looking in his direction. The lass was furious with him, they’d become friends while on the road and once the two had returned to Riften he’d given her a cold shoulder. It infuriated her, but he didn’t know how to act around her. The woman who had started out as his protégé, became his friend quickly, was worming her way into his heart. The last time two people in the Guild had a relationship it had ended up with one dead and the other gone. He couldn’t afford to bring the Guild to the ground, it was more than just a job, it was home.

The Second of the Thieves Guild watched the brunette walk through the Cistern, determinedly not looking at him, and head towards the door that led to the Flagon. She was leaving; he’d heard her speak with Etienne a couple days ago about needing to get out of Riften and follow up with some contacts. The Imperial never said what contacts though. Kalina was a mystery through and through, though if those mysteries turned out to be harmful for the Guild he wasn’t sure what he would do about it.

His eyes strayed towards Mercer who was standing at his desk like usual, Thrynn and Niruin had been right in one thing; Mercer was furious that he couldn’t find out who was trying to tear the Guild apart. They likely would have succeeded if not for Kalina. So far the lass was pure luck.

Hearing the door open Brynjolf’s green eyes glanced over and saw her exiting from the Flagon, obviously having done whatever it was she wished, which was probably grabbing a job from Delvin. Moving away from the wall he walked up to her.

“Where you off to, lass?” he questioned. 

A pair of stormy eyes swung to meet his own, “Not that it matters, but I’m heading to Markarth. Although I may be a bit longer. A couple acquaintances of mine have been demanding that I give them a couple days of my time at the very least. Knowing them probably longer.” Exasperation and annoyance tinged her voice as she spoke of her friends, or at least he assumed they were.

“Lass, I’m well aware you had a life before coming to the Guild. I don’t know about Mercer but I know I don’t expect you to stay here forever. The jobs usually don’t have a timeline, although if a special job comes up I would expect you to not keep the client waiting.”

Brynjolf watched Kalina shake her head, open her mouth as if to say something, than close it. She took a deep breath and seemed to be inwardly counting, most likely trying to keep her cool. “Look, Brynjolf, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours,” she said in a very controlled voice, “but you’re making my head spin. I definitely think my going to Markarth and getting some time away from the Guild will be a good thing. When I get back I hope you can decide whether or not you want to talk to me or give me the cold shoulder again. You’re my friend so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt; however once you make a decision you better damned well keep to it.” With that the Imperial thief turned on heel and stalked away towards the exit that led to Riften. 

The red headed Nord grimaced, she was furious there was no doubt about it. Truth be told the lass had every right to be. Sighing he watched her exit the Cistern, wondering not for the first time what mysteries that lass kept hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Etienne gets enough love. I always thought him and the Dragonborn (if the Dovahkiin was in the Thieves Guild) would probably become great friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Orgnar looked up as the door swung open to the Sleeping Giant Inn. He was mildly surprised when the woman whom he’d seen in Delphine’s company a few times step into the Inn. After she had returned the last time with the old man the Imperial woman had informed Delphine in no uncertain terms to not expect her to ever come back to the Inn again. He wondered what had happened to change her mind.

“Is Delphine in, Orgnar?” the woman asked quietly.

He nodded, “She’s in the attic room cleaning.” The attic room was code for the small room Delphine had hidden off of her bedroom.

“Thanks,” she said moving towards Delphine’s room taking off her glass helm in the process.

The Nord watched her silently; he’d had a feeling when this woman first came into the Inn that things were going to change. He’d been right. Every time that woman walked through the door Delphine changed a little more. The Inn owner had always been restless but since meeting this Imperial woman it was worse. What changes would this woman bring this time around?

\------------------------------------

Running a hand through her hair Kalina flashed back to the last words she’d spoken to Delphine in fury, “Don’t expect to see me again, Delphine. I’m not your damned slave or whatever; I do what I please, when I please.” 

Those words had come fast on the heels of Delphine and Esbern suggesting they take yet another trip across the land of Skyrim. The other woman made Kalina feel like punching her. Delphine had a habit of talking down to her; despite the fact she was the Dragonborn and had trained under the Greybeards. 

Kalina sighed; there was nothing for it, as much as she’d wanted those words to be true she was going to need Delphine and Esbern’s help for this. The Greybeards, as much as she adored them, were too peaceful and willing to let the world end. Well Kalina liked this world (infuriating redhead Nords notwithstanding). The next world could just take care of itself.

\---------------------------------------

Delphine’s blonde head jerked up at the sound of the cupboard in her room being opened. There was no reason for anyone to be entering her room much less opening up the cupboard with the false back panel that led to the hidden room her and Esbern were in.

Exchanging a glance with the other Blade Delphine drew her blade and Esbern conjured up his ice atronach. As they tensed to attack a familiar voice called out from near the top of the stairs, “I heard you conjure your atronach, Esbern, and your sword clear your scabbard, Delphine. Do you really plan on attacking the world’s best shot at surviving?”

“Dragonborn?” Delphine asked incredulously, of all the possibilities of who might be coming down those stairs it hadn’t occurred it might be her. The last time either of the Blades had seen the Dragonborn was when she had returned with Esbern. Delphine had demanded the other woman stay here and help them with planning their attack on Alduin. That had been the last straw apparently as the Dragonborn had practically bit the Blade’s head off before storming off to gods knew where.

The woman in question walked down the stairs, her stormy eyes pinning Delphine with a hard look, “Yes, Delphine, Dragonborn. Although I do have a name if you’re curious, it’s Kalina. Let’s get one thing straight, I am here to stop Alduin, if that means I have to work with you than so be it. However I am my own woman and I have my own life to lead so do not think for one instant that you can order me around like some servant or slave.” The Imperial’s voice was as cold as ice. She would deal with the Blades only as long as she had to and no longer.  
Delphine bit her tongue and opened her mouth with a retort that probably was not going to go over well when Esbern broke in quickly, “Thank you, Dragonborn, for returning. We both understand of course that you do not serve us.”

Kalina took a deep breath and turned her attention to the older of the two Blades, “So where do we begin, Esbern?”

“In the Reach,” was the reply. At the Dragonborn’s raised eyebrow he continued, “From all the texts I have scoured it appears that there is a Blades stronghold located there. It’s also said to hold the prophecy of the Dragonborn, answers as to how to defeat Alduin.”

Walking towards the table where the map was set up Kalina studied it for a minute, memorizing the location of the stronghold. “What’s it called?” she asked absently.

Esbern smiled proudly, “Sky Haven Temple.”

She nodded slightly, “Fitting name for a temple in the land of the children of the sky.”

Delphine frowned, “If we’re done with the little lesson can we get on with it?”

Kalina looked over her shoulder at the other woman, cool eyes studying the Blade before turning to Esbern, “I will meet you two there. I think it will attract less attention if we travel separately.”

Esbern smothered a smile, “If that’s what you think is best, Dragonborn, of course.”

An irritated sigh came from the Imperial woman; she was never going to break them of calling her by her title. “I do, Skyrim is in turmoil enough from the war any group of strangers wandering together is bound to call suspicion.”

“You have a point,” said Delphine grudgingly. “So we will meet you at the stronghold?”

Kalina stood and nodded, “Yes, I’m going to stock up on supplies and than head off immediately for it, I’ve already memorized the location. I’m sure I don’t have to tell both of you that Reach is crawling with mad men.”

Both Blades nodded and with that the Dragonborn left the room, feeling better now that she was moving in the right direction to stop Alduin. She’d been so damned stubborn wanting to do it on her own, but every time she’d come across the bastard in any of her travels he’d flown off. Normally one would think he was a coward, but the big black dragon wasn’t called the World Eater for giggles, no he simply didn’t think her worth his time.

\--------------------------------------------------

Delphine watched the Dragonborn leave and glanced at Esbern, “I half expected you to start spouting nonsense about us being her servants.”

“Now, now, Delphine, simply because you two do not get along does not mean I cannot like her. She’s young for such a burden to be placed on her and yet here she was willing to shoulder it, we must have faith that she can handle it.” His face sobered, “For if she cannot we’re all doomed.”

Sighing Delphine turned to her chest and started putting on her armor as Esbern gathered some important books, scrolls, and other things that couldn’t be left behind, for when Delphine left this time she would never return. Her time as a simple innkeeper was over, and her time as a Blade was beginning once again.

Once she was fully armored the Breton Blade looked around her room once last time before ascending the steps. Closing the doors behind Esbern after he exited the hidden room the two Blades walked out of her room. She walked up to Orgnar and handed him the keys to inn, “This is it, Orgnar, the inn is yours. I won’t be coming back.”

The Nord looked at her stunned, “Well, now…”

She gave a small smile, “Take care of yourself, my friend.”

He nodded, “You too, Delphine.” Unbeknownst to her his eyes followed her to the door.

Exiting the Inn she looked up at it one last time, feeling slightly nostalgic before nodding at Esbern, “Let’s go, old man.”

“Old man?! Pfft, I’ll show you old man, young woman,” grumbled Esbern good naturedly as together they set off for Sky Haven Temple.


	13. Chapter 13

Guiding her stallion Shadow down a small ravine Kalina glanced at her map one last time before rolling it up and putting it back in her pack. If her map was correct she should be coming up on Sky Haven Temple any moment now. The Dragonborn's thoughts drifted to the man she'd left behind to pursue the mission of defeating Alduin. So much was left unsaid between her and Brynjolf and she'd gone off on him just before she had left, basically giving him an ultimatum. That probably hadn't been the right thing to do but she'd been growing more and more frustrated with his attitude.

Shadow's whinny of alarm dragged Kalina's thoughts back to the present and she cursed at the sight before her, there, presumably in front of the entrance to Sky Haven Temple, was a damned forsworn camp. Any thoughts of sneaking through were banished when she saw Esbern's frost atronach appear. Apparently the Blades had gotten here before her and were already in battle.

Sliding off Shadow's back Kalina grabbed her bow and rushed towards the battle her gray eyes searching the surrounding area for higher ground where she could shoot her bow and not worry about being stabbed in the back by a forsworn. Her eyes flicked to the opposite side of the steam, there the ground sloped upward and if she planted herself against one of the many rock outcroppings she could insure no one could sneak up behind her and plant a weapon in her back.

Rushing to the other side, staying as low as possible so as to not be noticed Kalina climbed up the hill and moved her back up against a rock outcropping that would protect her back and most of her left hand side. Drawing an arrow she aimed at a forsworn who was ready to hack into Delphine's unprotected side and prayed that her aim would be true as she let the arrow fly. Her prayers were answered as the forsworn staggered than fell to the ground dead. Delphine cut down her other opponent before raising her eyes and then her sword thanking the Dragonborn.

Kalina just nodded and turned her attention to the other forsworn. Between her arrows, which unfortunately were running low, Esbern's atronachs, and Delphine's sword it seemed that they were dispatching with the forsworn quite easily, that was until a familiar roar echoed through the air. Kalina groaned a damned dragon of all things. Maybe she would get lucky and it'd eat all the forsworn and leave them be. She watched the dragon circle over head roaring and heard "YOL TOOR SHUL!" echo through the camp. Yeah she didn't think she'd get that lucky.

Leaving her safety spot Kalina skidded down the slope, landing at the bottom and running towards the Forsworn camp shouldering her bow so she could run faster. She drew her sword slamming it into the back of a Forsworn in front of her before pushing him off and to the side. Up ahead the Dragonborn could see Esbern and Delphine engaging both the dragon and the camp's hagraven. They were putting up one hell of a fight but kept having to dodge the fire attacks from the dragon which would put them in line for the hagraven's magic attacks.

As soon as she was within range of the dragon she let a shout tear through her lips, effectively blocking and pushing the fire back towards the dragon and fowling its wings some in flight. Glancing towards Delphine and Esbern she snapped out orders, "Delphine, take care of the hagraven. Esbern, I'm going to need your destruction magic. Go for its wings; get it on the damned ground, however once it's down stay away from its head."

The two warriors snapped into action, following the orders of the Dragonborn as their ancestors had done so many centuries before them. Satisfied with the fact that the two Blades were following her orders Kalina then turned her attention back to the greater threat of the two - that of the dragon that still hovered in the air above her and the two Blades. She thanked Talos that it was only a Blood Dragon, one of the weaker ones she'd come across in her travels. Sheathing her sword and pulling her bow off her shoulder the Imperial Dragonborn took advantage of Esbern distracting the creature to ready an arrow. Kneeling down to help steady her hands she let the arrow fly. The dragon released a roar of fury and pain turning its attention on the woman that had dared to harm it.

"FUS RO DAH!" came the shout from the dragon's maw sending Kalina tumbling down the stairs she'd just so recently ascended. At that moment Delphine managed to slay the hagraven and joined Esbern in fighting against the dragon giving Kalina time to regain her bearings.

Rising to her feet and ignoring the pain that shot through her the Imperial Dragonborn raced up the steps again to see the dragon fall to the ground, it's wings useless thanks to Esbern's attacks. Delphine moved towards it, ignoring Kalina's instructions to remain away from its head. With a snarl of irritation Kalina shouted, "FUS!" Delphine in turn stumbled away from the dragon thanks to the force of the shout, just missing being caught up in its maw.

"I told you to stay away from the head, it may not be able to fly but it's still quicker on the ground than most other creatures," snapped the Imperial.

Delphine shot her a look of pure dislike and moved to the dragon's side slashing at its hardened scales with her katana. Once again taking advantage of a distraction Kalina jumped to the dragon's neck, holding onto the ridges on its neck as it swung its head around trying to dislodge the woman on it. As it threw its head up than down she released her hold and held her sword straight down letting gravity do most of the work. She slammed the sword into the dragon's skull, effectively ending the fight and the creature's life.

Yanking her sword out Kalina scrambled off the dragon's head and felt its soul rush into her. Closing her eyes she held back the rush of tears she always felt at absorbing a soul. Yes, it was the only way to make sure they never came back and enslaved mankind once more but the dragons were magnificent creatures, and it tore at her at times to know she was Dragonborn and as such she was the only one who could ever effectively kill a dragon so they would never come back by taking in it's soul.

"Well done, Dragonborn," said Esbern proudly. Kalina merely rolled her eyes at her title.

"Thank you, both of you, for listening to me and helping me," Kalina said.

"It was our pleasure to work with a true Dragonborn," replied Esbern, once more making Kalina roll her eyes. "Now come, it's this way to Sky Haven Temple."

Delphine and Kalina fell into step behind Esbern, letting him lead the way. The trio entered a cave where they encountered more Forsworn, although they were dispatched with ease by the three warriors. Kalina's breath caught in her throat when they entered was clearly the entrance to the Temple. It was beautiful and clearly a remnant of a time long gone.

Moving up the stairs she noticed three pillars, with three different symbols. The pillars seemed to be similar to those she saw in the Nordic ruins dotted around the land. Esbern muttered half to himself and half to the two women. "Let's see here, there's one for king…" he trailed off and muttered to himself the meaning of the other than his eyes strayed to the left most pillar, "That one is the one for Dragonborn."

"Now I'm assuming these pillars work the same way as they do in the Nordic ruins, correct?" questioned Kalina. At Esbern's affirmative she continued "Than it's safe to assume since this is Sky Haven Temple, a place that was built for the Dragonborn and his or her Blades that the correct symbol would be the one for Dragonborn." Moving forward Kalina turned the middle and right pillars until they showed the symbol for Dragonborn. The instant all three pillars showed that same symbol a walkway descended.

Once again Esbern took the lead, knowing more about this place obviously than either of the two women, despite the fact that one was a fellow Blade. It wasn't long before the three warriors came upon another puzzle, this time a pressure plated floor. Kalina's eyes flicked over the symbols noting the same symbol for Dragonborn was there as it was on the pillars. "Same thing as the pillars I presume?"

"Yes, that's correct, though my advice would be to go very slow. You never know what sort of nasty surprises the Akaviri might have had waiting for unwanted guests or their enemies," replied Esbern.

Nodding her acknowledgement the Imperial woman cautiously put one foot on the first pressure plate with the symbol of the Dragonborn. Hesitantly she put her full weight on the one foot ready to jump off in case her and Esbern's theory was wrong. When nothing happened she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Slowly and carefully she picked her way through the pressure plates making sure to step only on the Dragonborn symbol plates. As soon as she stepped off the last pressure plate onto the other side a clicking sound made her whirl around in panic, only to see all the pressure plates had switched over to the Dragonborn symbol.

"Well done, Dragonborn," commented Esbern.

The woman in question gave him a wry look, "Well it was either that or I be the victim of some hideous trap."

Delphine snorted, "It's just a walk in the park for you isn't it?"

Kalina struggled to not snap at the Blade in return and instead turned back to Esbern, "Well, lead on. Where to next?"

Esbern turned from the two women and pulled on a chain that was near by revealing the exit to the chamber. After going over two more bridges the three warriors came to a big room with a stone head blocking what seemed to be the exit from that chamber and the entrance to the actual Temple.

Esbern held his torch up and circled the carvings on the floor, studying them. Delphine made an impatient noise, "What now, Esbern?"

He looked up at the two women, "It's a blood seal. Only your blood, Dragonborn, can open the way."

Kalina blinked, "My blood?"

"I'm assuming you mean she just needs to cut her hand or some such in order to open it," said Delphine dryly.

Esbern looked startled than laughed, "Yes, of course. All you need to do, Dragonborn, is make a cut on your hand and let the blood drip onto the seal. That will reveal the way into the Temple."

The Imperial nodded, "Alright that I can do." She moved to the seal and knelt down pulling out her skyforge steel dagger. She pressed it against her palm and with a quick movement made a cut on her palm. Squeezing her hand she let her blood drop on the seal. True to Esbern's word as soon as her blood made contact with the seal the stone head lifted revealing the opening into the Temple. Standing she wrapped a piece of cloth given to her by Delphine around her hand, so in awe that she didn't even think of using a potion or her healing magic to take care of the wound.

The two Blades and the Dragonborn entered the Temple together, all of them pausing to either light braziers or study the ancient Akaviri symbols inscribed on the walls.

"This is amazing," breathed Delphine. Kalina found herself agreeing with the other woman for once. Sky Haven Temple was a place of wonder, and as they entered the main chamber the focal point seemed to be a wall in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" questioned Kalina, motioning to the wall.

Esbern turned at her question and his eyes seemed to light up at the wall, "That's Alduin's wall." He hurried forward and seemed to study the wall. "This seems to tell the story of Alduin's fall. This part here you see the dragons lording over men, their slaves." He motioned to the next part where the men seemed to be rising up against the dragons that had been their overlords. "This here you can see men fighting back against the dragons, and than this final part is Alduin's wall. Although what is that they're using?" he frowned studying the image of the men facing off against Alduin.

"It looks like some kind of shout, but what though?" Kalina replied.

"I don't know, and this last part shows Alduin's return," said Esbern.

Kalina sighed, "Well the Greybeards should know what this shout is."

"Yes they should, and it's a good thing you're already in their good graces. Although it might be best if you don't mention us," commented Esbern.

The Dragonborn frowned, "What do you mean 'not mention you'?"

Delphine answered, "The Greybeards and the Blades have forever been at odds, and always will be. The time may come when you're forced to make a choice, Dragonborn, and I hope you make the right one."

Kalina looked at Esbern who seemed the more reasonable of the two but he was nodding in agreement with Delphine. Frowning she wondered if she would always be able to work with the Blades, or if as they said one day she would be forced to make a choice. She would have to research more about the Blades - or as much as she could considering she didn't have the resources of the Imperial City at her fingertips anymore.

Mentally shaking her head to clear her thoughts Kalina looked around with a frown, "You're going to need to get this place fixed up. Yes, it's still sound structurally but I'm sure it needs work elsewhere. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Dragonborn, Delphine and I are quite capable of looking after such things ourselves," Esbern replied. "You're path takes you towards High Hrothgar and the Greybeards. The sooner you leave the sooner you return with an answer." With that said both he and Delphine turned their attentions to other matters, effectively dismissing Kalina.

Eyes narrowing slightly she turned and left the way they had come, lost in thoughts. She still had that job to do in Markarth for the Guild, after that was done than she could return home to the Guild. Grimacing the Imperial remembered how she had left it, telling Brynjolf off and many of her friends going off on jobs because Mercer couldn't figure out who was trying to bring the Guild down. Maybe he would have word on who it was when she got back.

Moving through the now empty Forsworn camp Kalina found Shadow right where she had left him. Stroking his neck she swung into his saddle. First Markarth, than Riften, than to see the Greybeards. Talos help her one way or another she would end these threats against her home, her family, and her world.


	14. Chapter 14

Kalina made her way up the path to High Hrothgar shivering a little at the biting cold that whipped through her fur lined traveling cloak. It had cost her nearly all her coin to get the cloak but it had been worth it, especially on her trips up to speak with the Greybeards. Kalina paused at the chest that sat at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the monastery the Imperial placed Klimmek’s supplies in it. It was the least she could do for the little village that knew who and what she was and yet kept it a secret among themselves. Smiling a little at the thought, something that she seemed to do rarely these days, the Dragonborn took the stairs up to the massive doors that led to the interior and her mentors.

Her footsteps echoed on the stone floor as she walked through the monastery looking for Arngeir. Ahead of her she saw Master Borri. He stood and bowed to her, “Dovahkiin.” 

With a smile she bowed back, “Master Borri. I’m looking for Arngeir.”

The Greybeard nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He led her outside to the courtyard where she had been tested in her Voice learning and had learned the first word of Whirlwind Sprint. From one of the towers she heard Arngeir Shouting. Bowing to Master Borri in thanks Kalina moved across the courtyard to the tower that currently housed her mentor in the Voice.

“Master Arngeir,” she said with a bow of her head.

The Greybeard leader stood with a smile, “Dovahkiin, what brings you to High Hrothgar?”

Kalina hesitated, from both Delphine and Esbern’s comments it seemed the Blades and Greybeards were not on good terms so her request was likely to cause some anger in the Greybeard but she needed to know, “I need to learn the Shout that was used to defeat Alduin.”

Arngeir frowned and his brows drew together in a scowl, “And where did you learn that such a thing exists, Dovahkiin?”

For a brief instant the Imperial considered withholding the information but that would only serve to anger Arngeir more, “From the Blades’ temple that houses Alduin’s Wall.”

“The Blades! Of course, they specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their arrogance knows no bounds. They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom.  
Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?” The scorn in Arngeir’s voice was surprising and caused Kalina’s eyebrows to rise. She’d never heard him speak in such a way. Now it was more than obvious that the Blades and Greybeards did not see eye to eye on almost anything, especially that of the Dragonborn.

She shook her head, “I am no puppet, Master Arngeir. The Blades are helping me in my quest to find out how to defeat Alduin.” Her voice held a bit of reproof to it. 

Arngeir sighed, “Of course, Dragonborn, my apologies. The fact remains I cannot help you.” Kalina felt her hopes being dashed to the ground. Why was never anything easy in this gods forsaken land? “However our leader Paarthurnax may.”

“Paarthurnax?” echoed the Imperial suspiciously. That sounded like a dragon name if ever she heard one, yet this Paarthurnax was supposedly the true leader of the Greybeards. Inwardly shaking her head she eyed Arngeir. “You said he lived up at the top of the mountain and only when my Voice was strong enough would I be able to meet him. Are you saying that you think that time has come?”

Arngeir nodded and motioned for her to proceed before him out the tower. “I will teach you the Words.”

When they left the tower Arngeir led Kalina over to the spot where the wind blew so hard and fast that it caused actual damage to a person. She knew, she’d tried at one point and all she’d wound up for her troubles was severe burns from the cold and wind. 

With her eyes on the wind she didn’t notice the other Greybeards exiting the monastery and joining herself and Arngeir and was therefore startled to see the other three Greybeards. Curiously she studied each one in turn. Although it was only Master Arngeir she spoke with she still highly respected the others as well. To learn how to use the Voice took much discipline and patience as she understood it. It didn’t come as easily to others as it did to her, but then she seemed to be an exception to a lot of things.

“LOK! VAH! KOOR!” Arngeir shouted towards the direction ground. As she had done before Kalina stepped up to read the words before looking up at the leader of the Greybeards to take the meanings into her. He bowed before her and she closed her eyes absorbing the energy and knowledge. 

Feeling the knowledge inside of her she moved up the steps and gazed at the path leading up to the Throat of the World. Taking a breath Kalina reached for her dragon soul, “LOK VAH KOOR!” The brunette watched as the wind died leaving a clear path. It never ceased to astonish Kalina the power that the dragons held in their words. With a glance behind her towards the Greybeards the Imperial Dragonborn started off on the path that would lead her to some answers, hopefully.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Grumbling over the factor of the Greybeards’ leader living up on the highest and therefore coldest mountain in all of Skyrim Kalina stepped into a clearing eyes taking in the clear weather and there on the other side of the clearing seemed to a word wall. Curious the Dragonborn moved towards the wall, eyes half closed as she strained to hear the music that she usually heard when she was within sight of a word wall. So lost was she in trying to hear the music, or more correctly trying to understand why she wasn‘t hearing any that the Imperial woman didn‘t hear the flapping of wings. A rumble of the land though made the woman whirl around bringing her bow over her shoulder and notching an arrow as she took in the sight of the dragon before her. Before she could let the arrow fly it landed in front of her, than spoke.

“Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah ... my mountain,” it greeted her.

Kalina blinked in surprised, the only other time a dragon had spoken to her had been that black one, Alduin. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what name the dragon had called itself. Paarthurnax. A dragon was the Greybeards leader? Of all the things she had learned in her time in Skyrim this was one of the most astonishing.

Hesitantly she responded, “I wasn’t expecting the leader of the Greybeards to be a dragon.”

“I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you…Dovahkiin,” it responded. “Tell me. Why do you come here, volaan? Why do you intrude upon my meditation?”

“I need to learn the Dragonrend Shout. Can you teach me?” it probably wasn’t the best thing to ask of a dragon a way to defeat other dragons but it’s what Arngeir suggested so the Dragonborn would just have to rely on her Greybeard mentor’s advice.

“Mm…Drem. Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov.”

The Imperial groaned inwardly, what was it with formalities? She’d had to go through something similar with meeting the Greybeards for the first time and even Delphine had put her through a damnable test to make sure that Kalina was truly the Dragonborn.

Paarthurnax shifted slightly turning towards the word wall before turning his head towards her, “By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu’um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!” The dragon turned his head towards the word wall and opened his maw, “TOOR….SHUL!” Gout of flame flew from his open mouth to bury the word wall in fire for a few moments. He then turned towards the Dragonborn who was watching tensely. “The word calls you. Go to it.”

With a side glance towards the gray dragon Kalina walked to the word wall, this time she heard the sound of the music. It appeared that Paarthurnax had imprinted a Word of Power into the stone and that was the reason she hadn’t heard the music when she first entered the clearing, it was because there was none. As she read the word Toor, the second part of the Fire Breath Shout, Paarthurnax spoke behind her.

“A gift, Dovahkiin. Toor. Understand Fire as the dov do.” And from the dragon came the understanding of how to use the Word. As the Dovahkiin absorbed the meaning Paarthurnax spoke once more, “Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as a mortal, but as dovah!”

“TOOR!” she shouted at the dragon.

“Ah…yes! Sossedov los mul. The dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind.”

Kalina raised an eyebrow, well it wasn’t the first time she’d been called a dragon.

“So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor…mortal. Even for one of Dovah Sor. Dragonblood. What would you ask of me?” he questioned.

She frowned, “You know I ask of you. I need to learn the Dragonrend shout. Master Arngeir said that you might be able to teach it to me.”

The dragon seemed to nod his head, “You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dovah. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin.” Paarthurnax lowered his head, “I do not know the Thu’um you seek. Krosis. It cannot be known to me.

“Your kind - joore - mortals - created it as a weapon against the dov… the dragons. Our hadrimme, our minds cannot even…comprehend its concepts.”

“So how can I learn this Shout than?” Kalina questioned.

“Drem. All in good time. First, a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu’um?”

“I need to stop Alduin.”

“Yes. Alduin…zeymah. The elder brother. Gifted, grasping, and troublesome as is so often the case with firstborn. But why? Why must you stop Alduin?”

She stared at him for a moment; he was a dragon and obviously an old one so why in the name of Oblivion was he asking why she had to be the one to stop Alduin. “Because…that’s what the prophecy says. Only a Dragonborn can stop him.”

“True…But qostiid - prophecy - tells what may be, not what should be,” the dragon mused. “Qostiid sahla aak. Just because you can do a thing does not always, mean you should.” He hmphed before questioning Kalina further, “Do you have no better reason for acting than destiny? Are you nothing but a plaything of dez… of fate?”

“What better reason to act than to fulfill my destiny?”

“If you can see your destiny clearly, than your eyesight is clearer than mine,” he remarked causing Kalina to bite the inside of her cheek to hide a smile. Paarthurnax, for all that he was a dragon, was reminding her more and more of the elders she had known back home in Cyrodiil. “Dahmaan - remember Alduin also follows his destiny, as he sees it. But, I bow before your certainty. In a way I envy you. The curse of much knowledge is often indecision.

“But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. Now I will answer your questions. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of Monahven - what you name Throat of the World?”

She shrugged, “I never thought about it.” Talos he was definitely reminding her of those elders. Always having some kind of lesson to teach whether she wanted it or not.

“This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. Zok revak strummah. The great mountain of the world. Here the ancient Tongues, the first masters of the Voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him.”

“Using the Dragonrend Shout, right?” she questioned excitedly. She still didn’t quite believe that Paarthurnax couldn’t teach her the shout.

“Yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was you would not be here today, seeking to…defeat him.” Kalina groaned. She overlooked the obvious so much at times. “The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad. It was the Kel - the Elder Scroll. They used it to…cast him adrift on the currents of Time.”

An Elder Scroll. Perfect, just what she needed. She was a damned good thief but there was no way she was as good as the Grey Fox who presumably had stolen an Elder Scroll before. Dammit. “Are you saying the ancient Nords sent Alduin…forward in time?”

“Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. Meyye. I knew better,” he commented sounding almost bitter. “Tiid bo amative. Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface.”

Paarthunax lowered his head for a moment before looking back up at the Dragonborn saying firmly, “Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where he would emerge but not when.”

Kalina shook her head. “How does any of this help me?” she demanded.

“Tiid krent. Time was…shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here to the…Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound…With the Elder Scroll that was used to break time , you may be able to… cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it.” With those words Paarthurnax lifted himself up into the sky and flew off towards the very tip of the mountain, where she could not follow.

Lost in thoughts the Dragonborn made her way down the mountain only just remembering to use the Clear Skies shout to make it safely down. She had quite a task ahead of her, to find an Elder Scroll. Well she was heading towards Windhelm as it was she might as well stop at Winterhold and speak with someone at the college about it. 

With her path laid out before her determinedness entered Kalina’s step. Skyrim would not fall to Alduin, not so long as she lives. She would find this Elder Scroll and bring it back to the Throat of the World to learn the Shout of the ancient Nords.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the first part of this chapter with Arngeir wasn't a part of this chapter, indeed wasn't part of any chapter, but I began to wonder how did Kalina know to go to the mages? And what were the Greybeards reactions to her asking them (if it was them she asked and not the Blades). So that's how that came apart.

After making her way down the mountain after speaking with Paarthunax Kalina once again sought out Arngeir. Perhaps he would know where to start looking for the Elder Scroll. The Dragonborn headed towards the monastery since she didn’t hear the Greybeard Shouting in the courtyard like earlier.

Inside she found her Voice mentor kneeling in one of the alcoves meditating. At her approach though Arngeir stood. “Did you find what you wish to know?”

“Yes and no. Paarthurnax knew of the Shout, but not how to teach it to me. He said that it was created by our kind, mortals. The Dragons have no concept of it.”

“Than it is in vain,” Arngeir said.

“Maybe not, Paarthurnax told me I can use an Elder Scroll at the Throat of the World to learn the Shout,” Kalina explained.

The Greybeard’s expression turned thunderous, “Such blasphemies are the calling of mages, not followers of the Way. Take your question to the College of Winterhold. They may be able to help you.”

“I know you’re not happy about this, Master Arngeir, but I know of no other way to defeat Alduin. Do you?” the Imperial was getting aggravated with the Greybeards. For all their wisdom they were so set in their ways. Indeed Paarthurnax seemed more willing to help than the men who followed in the Way of the Voice.

Arngeir frowned at the frustration in Kalina's tone, “Perhaps not. But this Shout was used once before, was it not? And here we are again. Have you considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated? Those who overthrew him in ancient times only postponed the day of reckoning, they did not stop it. If the world is meant to end, so be it. Let it end and be reborn.”

“I don’t believe that, Arngeir. Look at it this way, what does the Prophecy say about the Dragonborn? It says when the World Eater returns the last of the Dragonblood will arise to stand against the World-Eater. Alduin has perverted his duty. He doesn’t herald the end of days, or do you really believe we would all be safe in Sovangarde? That Alduin doesn't know how to cross realms and could feed upon the souls there? This is my duty, one I’ve run away from too long. Let the next world take care of itself, and let us take care of this one,” she spoke passionately causing no small measure of surprise in her Voice mentor.

“Perhaps you are right, Dragonborn, and I apologize,” he bowed his head towards Kalina who sighed.

“I understand this goes against the Way of the Voice but you told me when I first learned who and what I was that being the Dragonborn I wasn’t expected to follow the same path or even believe the same. As the Dragonborn, I can’t follow the Way of the Voice.”

Arngeir nodded in agreement, “I am sorry, Dovahkiin, for allowing my views to cloud my judgment. I hope you find what you look for at the Mages College.”

Kalina bowed in thanks to the Greybeard and took her leave of High Hrothgar. Now it would be on her way to Windhelm and hopefully catch Etienne.

 

* * *

 

Shivering Kalina stepped through the gates of Windhelm pulling her cloak tighter around her. Thank the gods she lived in Riften or Whiterun most of the time, she hated the cold. Unfortunately, her travels would take her farther north to Winterhold to inquire about an Elder Scroll.

She glanced through the entrance area remembering the first time she’d entered Windhelm and seeing the drunkards Rolff Stone-Fist and Angrenor Once-Honored harassing the Dunmer Suvaris. She had seen instances of racism all over Skyrim but nowhere near as bad as the home of Ulfric Stormcloak. That the Dark Elves were even allowed to live inside the walls of Windhelm was surprising, especially considering Khajiits and Argonians were forced to live outside them. This extreme racism was one reason why she refused to help Ulfric’s bid for High King and therefore control of Skyrim.

Kalina shook her head to dispel her gloomy thoughts of Windhelm and the war the Imperial made her way to Candlehearth Hall to secure a room for a couple days. As she pushed open the door Kalina heard a familiar voice calling out for a song from the bard that was on the second floor. Etienne. Heading over to the bar to pay Elda for her room the Imperial woman tilted her head slightly to hear what was being sung than snorted when she realized it was the Dragonborn song. Damn Breton loved that song, especially as he knew she was the Dragonborn and loathed it.

After securing a room for the night and tomorrow night Kalina headed upstairs to greet her fellow thief. Much to her amusement, he was swinging a mug of ale singing along to the Talos damned song. One of these days she was going to have to pay all the bards enough coin to not sing it if Etienne asked. She’d love to see the look on his face then.

“Etienne, my dear Breton friend, I thought you’d be long gone by now,” Kalina said in an amused tone.

The other thief turned in surprise and then smiled in relief, “Kalina, you’re alive!”

“Well last time I checked I was,” she responded dryly. “If you had stayed home one more day you would have seen me. I stopped by long enough to tell Delvin I had finished his job and picked up a special job for Whiterun from him and one from Vex for here in Windhelm.”

Etienne drew her off towards a corner with an arm around her shoulder and a smile on his lips, despite the seriousness of his words, “Alina, we weren’t sure what had happened to you and no one could get a straight answer from their contacts in Markarth about you. Brynjolf was ready to head there himself and probably would have if Delvin hadn’t talked him out of it.”

“Bryn…wanted to come after me?” there was soft astonishment in the Imperial’s voice.

“Yes, even though Mercer had forbidden anyone from doing so. I think he half suspected that you were the traitor.”

Kalina stared at her fellow thief in shock. She’d known Mercer didn’t like her but for him to suspect that she was behind the attempts on the Guild was ridiculous in the extreme. “Did he ever say anything that made you suspicious?”

He shook his head, “Nothing outright it’s just…something doesn’t seem right, friend. Mercer’s on edge and not just with the recent threats on the Guild. He and Brynjolf have been almost at each other’s throats. Its part of the reason why I took the job and asked Vex if she had another in Windhelm to hand it to you, that is if you were back before me.”

She worried at her bottom lip, “This doesn’t sound good for the Guild.”

The Breton waved his hand with a sigh, “Enough depressing business. What happened on your trip to Markarth? Wasn’t it supposed to be a couple simple jobs?”

She snorted, “It’s a long story. Why don’t we grab something to eat and I’ll tell you all about it?”

Etienne chuckled, “That good huh?”

Rolling her eyes Kalina remarked, “You have no idea.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stifling a yawn the Dragonborn wondered for what seemed the hundredth time why she hadn’t taken Etienne up on his offer to travel together until they reached Whiterun after they had finished his bedlam job and her her own job. And for the hundredth time she remembered it was because she wasn’t heading straight to Whiterun, she was going to Winterhold on Dragonborn business.

Glancing up at the setting sun Kalina knew she’d have to make camp soon. She’d hoped to make Winterhold before dark fell but instead of doing her Guild jobs in Windhelm two nights she’d pushed to get it done in one night with Etienne’s help and had left later than originally planned. Fortunately, for her in the distance she saw what looked like a ruin, though not one of the Nordic kind. Kalina shivered as a sharp wind blew through her cloak. She might be a werewolf but she wasn’t used to the cold as much as her Nordic fellow Companions.

As she got closer to the ruin she wrinkled her nose, there was a hint of smoke on the wind, as if someone had started a fire to keep themselves warm. Reaching under her cloak she withdrew her bow and an arrow. She moved forward slowly, eyes scanning the land for anything untoward. If she was lucky it was merely a hunter, unlucky a necromancer.

As Kalina drew closer a Dark Elf stepped from the ruins, her own bow drawn and an arrow nocked.

“Who are you and for what purpose do you stray from the roads?” demanded the Dunmer woman

The Imperial tensed her fingers tightening almost imperceptibly around her bow, “My name is Kalina and I simply travel the fastest route to Winterhold.” Guessing at the next question she remarked, “I was looking for shelter for the night and came upon the ruins by happenstance.”

The Dunmer seemed to be eyeing her critically, especially what little of her Thieves Guild armor that showed through the cloak. “You are welcome to my fire, Imperial.” With that, she disappeared back into the ruins.

With a frown on her lips, Kalina followed the woman, “You asked my name but didn’t give yours.”

“My name is not important, Imperial,” was the curt reply.

Eyeing her reluctant companion Kalina thought that she could possibly give Mercer a run for the attitude. Shifting slightly the Imperial pushed her cloak over her shoulders causing the other woman to tense and eye her armor.

“That is the armor of the Thieves Guild. What business do they have in Winterhold?”

Eyes narrowed the Imperial thief eyed the Dunmer, “This business of the Guild is of no concern to any outsider.”

“Very true.” The Dark Elf stood and walked towards the entrance, “I will take first watch.”

Kalina watched her for a moment feeling as if there was something she was missing here, something involving her family of thieves; however, it was obvious the Dunmer would not be forthcoming about whatever it was she knew or was thinking.

“It appears to be lucky of me to have found a companion for the night,” Kalina commented watching the other woman closely. “Perhaps Lady Nocturnal looks favorably on me tonight.”

The Dark Elf looked over her should sharply, “I didn’t think thieves worshiped gods, let alone Daedra.”

Kalina just gave a slight shrug, “It’s not worship, per say, so much as respect for the Mistress of Shadows.”

“Than you are unlike most others.”

She snorted; the Elf had no idea just how different she was. “Anyways, my thanks for offering to share your fire and camp with me. Wake me in a few hours and I will take over for the watch.”

The Dunmer nodded and with one last glance at the Elf Kalina wrapped her cloak around her and settled down for hopefully a few hours of sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina trudged into Winterhold finally, although her thoughts were far from her task her as the Dragonborn and more on the strange Dunmer. The woman had let her sleep through the night, as fitful as her sleep was, and when she’d awoken the other woman had been gone, although not before searching the Imperial’s pack and leaving a piece of paper with the name ‘Karliah’. As she made her way to the steps of the College Kalina wondered if she would ever see this Karliah again. Something told her she would.

Dismissing the thoughts of the stranger for now Kalina took a better look at Winterhold, this being her first time in the little town. She remembered being told that most of Winterhold had fallen into the Sea of Ghosts during what was called the Great Collapse. There was little left of the village after the event. Her eyes took in the ruins of many houses and shivered wondering what ghosts haunted this place because after such a tragic event it would be inevitable - be they ghosts of the past that exist only in the minds of those who lived in this place or true ghosts that haunted the village. She wondered what this had looked like in its prime.

Hauling her thoughts to the task at hand she looked forward and saw her destination - the College of Winterhold. She’d spoken with Arngeir before leaving High Hrothgar and he had confirmed that the mages of the College would be the best place to find out where an Elder Scroll was located. As she approached the college and made her way up the snow covered ramp she noticed an Altmer waiting at the top. Frowning Kalina approached her.

“Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entrance,” the High Elf said firmly.

Kalina raised an eyebrow, “Why are you out here?”

“I am here to assist those seeking the wisdom of the College,” was the prim reply. “And if in the process my presence helps to deter those who might seek to do harm than so be it.” She studied Kalina before turning the question back on the Imperial, “A better question might be why are you here?”

“May I enter the College?” she requested.

“Perhaps. What is it you expect to find within, though?”

“I seek the knowledge of the Elder Scrolls,” Kalina replied, just a bit primly half making fun of the High Elf.

“Do you?” there was a hint of surprise in the other woman’s voice. It was obvious not many people came seeking knowledge of Elder Scrolls. “It is true there are some here who have spent many accumulated years studying the Scrolls. But what you seek does not come easily and can destroy those without a strong will.”

Kalina’s thoughts tripped back to the time of the Oblivion Crisis when it was said the Gray Fox had stolen an Elder Scroll - Talos the Fox had taken a great chance in stealing the scroll if what the Altmer said was true. Although she supposed one didn’t become the master thief of Cyrodiil or head of the Thieves Guild in the same place without having a strong will.

“It would seem the College as what you seek,” the Elf continued. “The question is now what can you offer the College? Not just anyone is allowed inside. Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill with magic. A small test if you will.”

“Would you grant entry to the Dragonborn?”

“Dragonborn?” she asked in surprise. “It’s been so long since we’ve had any contact with the Greybeards. Do you really h have the Voice? I would be most impressed to see that.”

Sighing Kalina reached for her Dragon Soul, at least some good came out of her being Dragonborn. “FUS!” She shouted, careful to use only the first word of the Shout, the whole thing would probably send the poor woman tumbling off the bridge to her death. And than of course, the guards would be after her head and that was just something she’d rather avoid.

The Altmer stumbled under the force of the Shout, “That gave me the shivers!” Steadying herself she approached Kalina again. “So the stories are true…you are Dragonborn! Normally you’d need to show some aptitude with one of the schools of magic but you… I think there’s so much we can learn from each other. I think you’ll be a superb addition to the college. Welcome, Apprentice.”

So much we could learn from each other? Maybe it was just her head over thinking things but that certainly didn’t sound professional…and apprentice? She hadn’t come here to join the bloody College, just to get answers.

“My name is Faralda, Dragonborn, and you will wish to speak our librarian Urag gro-Shub in the Arcanaeum about the Elder Scrolls. I will lead the way up the bridge, be careful the way can be perilous to those who are absent minded and not watching their footing. Once you reach the college speak with Mirabelle Ervine, she will show you where the Arcanaeum is located, and please come back to the College when you are finished with your quest, Dragonborn. I meant it when I said you would be an excellent addition to the College.”

“I make no promises, but we will see,” Kalina said.

She followed Faralda up the bridge, careful of her steps and careful to not look over the edge. She’d always hated heights. At the top of the bridge, Faralda nodded to her than turned and made her way back down the way they had come up, presumably to take up her post again.

Kalina made her way into the courtyard of the College to see a Breton, presumably Mirabelle, arguing with a Thalmor. Cursing softly she drew her hood up and turned her body slightly to look at the statue in the middle of the courtyard, half listening to the argument. It seemed that the Thalmor was a guest of the Arch Mage and was expecting the same sort of privileges his comrades received in the rest of Skyrim and Mirabelle was having none of it. A small smile crossed Kalina’s lips; it was nice to hear someone unafraid of chewing out a Thalmor.

When the Thalmor, Ancano she heard Mirabelle call him, left Kalina approached the Breton mage. “Mirabelle Ervine?”

“Yes? Oh, a new apprentice I see.”

“Yes and no, Faralda named apprentice but I am here as the Dragonborn,” the Imperial explained.

Mirabelle frowned, “What business does the Dragonborn have with the College of Winterhold?”

“I am seeking information about Elder Scrolls. The Greybeards directed me here believing the College would have such knowledge. Faralda confirmed it and said you would be able to direct me to your librarian Urag gro-Shub in the Arcanaeum.”

“Hmm…yes. If you go straight through those doors there will be a door on your right, take the stairs down and it will lead to the Arcanaeum. If you decide to follow through with your apprenticeship you may speak with me or Tolfdir.”

“Thank you.” With that Kalina turned and following the directions Mirabelle gave her found herself in an amazing library. She could spend days in here.

“Well what do you want?” demanded a gruff voice.

Turning she saw an old Orc sitting behind a desk staring at her. “Err, sorry, yes, I’m looking for an Elder Scroll. Do you have one?”

The Orsimer stared at her in astonishment before scowling and retorting, “You think that even if I did have one here, I would let you see it? It would be kept under the highest security. The greatest thief in the world wouldn't be able to lay a finger on it.”

Kalina hid a smile at that, greatest thief indeed. Conquering her amusement for the moment she changed tactics, “Do you know where I can find one then?”

“And why exactly do you want an Elder Scroll? Not just anyone can read them you know. It takes a rigorously trained mind and even then the Divines most often take the reader’s sight as a price,” he snapped.

In all the stories she’d heard and grew up on she’d never heard of a price being extracted for an Elder Scroll, “What do you mean there’s a price? A price for what?”

Urag eyed her in mild disgust, “The simplest way to put it is ‘knowledge,’ but there's nothing simple about an Elder Scroll. It's a reflection of all possible features and all possible pasts. Each reader sees different reflections through different lenses and may come away with a very different reading. But at the same time, all of it is true. Even the falsehoods. Especially the falsehoods.

“Why are you looking for one anyways? Are you the one the Greybeards called?” he questioned.

“Yes,” she said simply refusing to say more.

He grunted a little and eyed her for a moment, “Very well. Wait here I’ll bring you what I have, which isn’t much, so don’t get your hopes up. It's mostly lies, leavened with rumor and conjecture.” He left his counter and disappeared for a moment. She turned her back towards the counter leaning against it and her eyes roved over all the books. Oh, she could have such a time in here, although everything was probably spelled to prevent theft or some such nonsense.

“Here are the two most relevant tomes I have. And be careful with them! Don’t spill anything on them,” ordered Urag as he handed her two books.

One was The Effects of Elder Scrolls written by Justinius Poluhnius and the other was Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls by a Septimus Signus. Taking both books Kalina sat down at a nearby table opening the Effects one first, although she doubted anything would happen to her it was best to be savvy about the possible effects. As she read the book the Dragonborn grimaced over the fact that if she placed herself in the second group, the Unguarded Intellects, and that was pushing it probably, that it was a very good possibility that she could go blind from this endeavor. As far as she knew the only Ancestor Moths were in Cyrodiil and fat chance getting back to Cyrodiil and back without anyone noticing. She snorted at that a smile on her lips, no she would just have to take her chances and trust in Paarthurnax.

Setting that one aside Kalina picked up the second book glancing at title page. This Septimus appeared to also be a mage at the College though no one had mentioned him in her questions about the Scrolls so maybe he had died. Turning her attention back to the book she frowned continuously as she read through it, the damnable book made no sense.

Grabbing the first book she stood and made her over to Urag. Setting down the Effects book she held up the second one, “I don’t understand this one.”

He held out his hand for the book and after Kalina handed it to him he looked at the author, “Aye, that's the work of Septimus Signus. He's the world's master of the nature of Elder Scrolls, but... well. He's been gone for a long while. Too long.”

Kalina frowned, “Is he dead then?”

Urag looked startled than realized what he’d said and clarified, “Oh no. I hope not. But even I haven't seen him in years, and we were close. Became obsessed with the Dwemer. Took off north saying he had found some old artifact. Haven't seen him since. Somewhere in the ice fields, if you want to try and find him.”

“Ice fields? Dwemer? Divines save me,” she said exasperatedly. “More cold and Dwemer always mean Falmer.” She shook her head and sighed, “Thank you for all your help.”

With that Kalina turned and left the Arcanaeum and the College, nodding at Mirabelle as she stepped out into the courtyard.

“I hope you found what you were looking for, Dragonborn,” commented the Breton.

Kalina looked around uneasily, “Please, don’t call me that. Not where Ancano might hear, I am no friend of the Thalmor as you might understand. I am merely Kalina. As for your question, the answer is both yes and no.”

“Of course, my apologies. I hope you find the answer to your question.”

“As do I, as do I,” came the grim reply. With one last nod, she turned and headed towards the bridge and what was left Winterhold.

As she left the path to the College Kalina turned into the Frozen Hearth, taking a seat and after ordering food took out her map. It would make sense for her to head to the ice fields now rather than have to back track, but at the same time she needed to get the job in Whiterun done. Pressing her hands together she rested her lips against them mind tossing the ideas back and forth. By the time her food arrived the Dragonborn had made her decision, yes the Guild jobs were important but this visit to Septimus was a need that far outweighed her loyalty and love for the Guild and those in it. Deciding to take a room for the night and start fresh in the morning Kalina set about relaxing for the rest of the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalina was swearing up a storm by the time she found Septimus’ outpost. She’d nearly fallen into the damned sea twice while trying to maneuver the ice path as well as fight off the random ice wraith or wolf while staying on the path. The man had better be there or she was going to be even more aggravated. She eyed the boat that was tethered close by and wondered if the scholar would miss it if she stole it on her way back.

Opening the door to the little ice outpost the Imperial heard muttering coming from somewhere below, presumably Septimus. Her breath hitched in surprise as her eyes took in a huge Dwemer artifact. How in Oblivion did he get it here? Or had it always been here and he’d created this outpost around the artifact she wondered.

“Septimus?” she questioned. “What are you doing out here?”

The scholar barely looked at her before replying, “The ice entombs the heart. The bane of Kagrenac and Dagoth Ur. To harness it is to know. The fundaments. The Dwemer lockbox hides it from me. The Elder Scroll gives insight deeper than the deep ones, though. To bring about the opening.”

Right, like that made sense. Instead, she focused on the Elder Scroll comment, “Do you have an Elder Scroll here? In the outpost?”

“I've seen enough to know their fabric. The warp of air, the weft of time. But no, it is not in my possession.”

Oblivion take the Elder Scrolls, why couldn’t anything ever be easy? “But you do know about them, right?”

“Elder Scrolls. Indeed. The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered. But I cannot go to it, not poor Septimus, for I... I have arisen beyond its grasp,” he rattled on trying her patience.

“Well?! Do you know where one is?”

“Here. Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, it's all nearby.”

“By Oblivion, Septimus, tell me where the damned scroll is before I beat it out of you!” she finally exclaimed having lost all patience with the man.

“Oh, a brutish one. Septimus has no fear of you. But as one block raises another, perhaps ourselves could help us each.”

Well, she could always Shout him into the next century but somehow she didn’t think that would work in getting her the Elder Scroll. “What do you want?”

“You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies. Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept.”

Kalina cringed a little at the insanity that seemed to mark his words and his laughter; this man didn’t know what he was messing with. Anything Dwemer was best left alone, despite the fact it was fascinating no good ever came of it that she knew. “So where is this Blackreach?”

“Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark. Alftand. The point of puncture, of the first entry, of the tapping. Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock,” he responded.

Hidden key? Obviously, there was a catch, “Alright so do how I get in?”

“Two things I have for you. Two shapes. One edged one round. The round one, for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle and needed to open their cleverest gates. The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings. But... empty. Find Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube. Trust Septimus. He knows you can know.” Septimus than handed her an Attunement Sphere and a Blank Lexicon, both of which she’d seen before in her dungeon crawling but these ones must be the keys to getting into Blackreach and Alftand. Motioning to the Sphere he said, “The deepest doors of Dwemer listen for singing. It plays the attitude of notes proper for opening. Can you not hear it? Too low for hearings?”

Kalina raised an eyebrow at him, singing? “And the Lexicon? Is there anything I should know about that?”

“To glimpse the world inside an Elder Scroll can damage the eyes. Or the mind, as it has to Septimus. The Dwemer found a loophole, as they always do. To focus the knowledge away and inside without harm. Place the lexicon into their contraption and focus the knowings into it. When it brims with a glow, bring it back and Septimus can read once more,” he admitted.

“So what exactly is it you expect to gain from the Scroll?”

“Ooooh, an observant one. How clever to ask of Septimus. This Dwemer lockbox. Look upon it and wonder. Inside is the heart. The heart of a god! The heart of you. And me. But it was hidden away. Not by the Dwarves, you see. They were already gone. Someone else. Unseen. Unknown. Found the heart, and with a flair for the ironical, used Dwarven trickery to lock it away. The scroll will give the deep vision needed to open it. For not even the strongest machinations of the Dwemer can hold off the all-sight given by an Elder Scroll.”

“Alright, well I think I know everything I need to, so I’ll be back with the Lexicon and the Scroll. Farewell, Septimus.”

As she turned to leave Septimus gave her one last insight to the Elder Scrolls, “You look to your left, you see one way. You look to your right, you see another. But neither is any harder than the opposite. But the Elder Scrolls... they look left and right in the stream of time. The future and the past are as one: Sometimes they even look up. What do they see then? What if they dive in? Then the madness begins.”

Leaving the outpost Kalina took a deep breath of the cold air. Dwarven ruins, well Marcurio would definitely earn his fee again. Now it was time to head to Whiterun and get the Guild job done than home to Riften, after she checked in on the Companions. She couldn’t wait to get back to the beautiful weather of Riften and Whiterun. With a sigh, she headed off on the ice path back to Winterhold, than to Windhelm to hire a carriage to Whiterun. It would be good to be home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware that it has been more than a year since I've updated anything and I apologize for that. However almost a year and a half ago I went through a very major and very personal upheaval in my life and I lost and/or buried a lot of my creativity. I'm only just now starting to come out of that shell I buried myself in and while it's very hard at times I try and push ahead. I can't promise regular updates, I can't promise that this will won't happen again, I can promise I will not abandon this fic no matter how long it takes.


	16. Chapter 16

The instant Kalina entered Jorrvaskr she knew Vilkas was back from whatever contract he'd been out on last time. She had made it a point to try and avoid her fellow Companion since they had separated on bad terms. Steeling herself for a possible fight she made her way farther into the mead hall drinking in the sights and smells she had denied herself for too long. It wasn't that Kalina didn't love the Companions, far from it they were family and pack, it was that the Companions ran fine without her and she'd since gotten embroiled in the Thieves Guild and Brynjolf.

“Greetings, sister.”

The Imperial turned at those words and smiled warmly at Aela, the other female of the Circle and fellow wolf. “Greetings, sister,” she returned.

“It's been some time since you've graced Jorrvaskr's halls, sister, is all well?”

In response, Kalina motioned Aela to walk with her as she headed towards the living quarters of the mead hall. “All is well, for the most part. I've been busy with Dragonborn business and have been staying in Riften doing odd jobs, I am trying to save up for the house Honeyside. Riften has sort of charmed me surprisingly enough.”

“Riften? That is home to the Thieves Guild is it not? I hope you've not gotten yourself mixed up with those honor-less people,” a new voice spoke up.

Sighing inwardly Kalina turned to face the man she had wished to avoid the most, “Not every thief is without honor, Vilkas. I knew quite a few back in Cyrodiil and most had more honor than many of the warriors I knew.”

His brows drew together and he opened his mouth to argue with her when Aela cut in to forestall the usual fight, “Why Riften, sister? What keeps you there?”

The other woman grew quiet and her thoughts turned to a redheaded green eyed thief who was slowly but surely stealing her heart and refusing to do anything about it, she could tell Aela in a heartbeat but with Vilkas there...things were still too raw between the two of them for her to mention the fact that there was another man in her life or more of the fact that she wanted there to be. “It's not something I can say at the moment, Aela. I'm not deliberately hiding anything but there are other factors.”

Aela nodded accepting Kalina's answer and Vilkas swallowed his anger and bitterness to ask, “What brings you back to Whiterun and the Companions?”

She couldn't very well tell him she was here on a Thieves Guild job, although the idea flickered through her mind of telling him just out of pure mischief but not only would he and Aela kill her so would Mercer, Bryn, and Vex. “I had Dragonborn business in Winterhold, I took a carriage from Windhelm to here so I could check on the Companions as well as see if there was any business that the Jarl needed as I've been away for so long.”

“Kind of you to remember you have other duties,” commented Vilkas before turning and walking away, “I'll inform the rest of the Companions that their absent Harbinger has decided to finally make an appearance.” 

Kalina watched him walk away helplessly remembering how she had fallen for her fellow Companion and how it had all fell apart. She jumped when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

“For the sake of the Companions and the Circle, you and Vilkas must mend the rift that is between the two of you.”

She hung her head and sighed, “I've not been much of a Harbinger lately have I, Aela?”

The red-headed Nord merely smiled, “If we had great need of you I know that you would have come.”

“Thank you, sister.” With that Kalina headed towards her rooms, what had once been Kodlak's. Taking a seat at the desk within the room she pulled out his journal, she owed her predecessor more than she had been giving to the Companions lately. As much as the Thieves Guild was home the Companions needed her too. The fact that Vilkas was outright saying such things to her in front of Aela said how badly she had neglected her fellow Companions. It brought home the factor she wasn't merely a thief – even though that is where her heart lay, she was also a warrior and Harbinger for the Companions, as such, she needed to start acting like it.

Thumbing through Kodlak's journal brought back all the reasons why he chose her to succeed him. She had been the newest Companion, and it had taken a few short months before she had been inducted into the Circle by Skjor and Aela. That had been a proud and yet sad day for all in the Circle, a new member had been brought into it and at the same time, they had lost a senior member. Kalina leaned back in the chair thinking of how the instant she had stepped into the Underforge she had been set on a path to become Harbinger.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the Imperial placed her predecessor's journal back into the desk and went over the letters and notes that had piled up in her absence. Many were about potential new recruits, others were about jobs that had since been handled. Time flew by as Kalina met with new recruits, some of whom were sent home others who were accepted into the Companions. 

As she personally finished testing the mettle of the latest recruit and successfully disarming him before sending him off to Farkas to be shown the sleeping area and for a possible job Kalina lifted her eyes to the horizon. The sun was setting and it was time for her to meet Olfrid Battle-Born. As she was meeting as a contact for the Thieves Guild she would have to change into her Guild armor before meeting him. There would be no good to come if Olfrid realized that the thief he was meeting was also the Harbinger of the Companions and Thane Kalina of Whiterun.

As she entered the mead hall Aela stopped her, “Join us for dinner, sister?”

“I will, but I have something I need to do before I can enjoy the rest of the night, Aela.”

Her pack member stared at her for a moment, “Kalina..” she began.

In response the Dragonborn held up her hand, “I have to speak with Olfrid about something, Aela, that's all. And considering he and I are both supporters of the Empire I'm not sure you would want to hear what about.”

“Do not tell me you are going to get involved with the war?”

“I may not have a choice, Aela, I don't know what lies down the road for me as Dragonborn. I do know that if I am to defeat Alduin I will need Skyrim united, if only briefly, so as not to distract me from my mission.”

Aela nodded in understanding, “Very well, we will meet you at The Bannered Mare.”

“Of course,” with a smile for her fellow wolf Kalina headed down to her rooms to grab her travel bag that contained her Guild armor. She would have to change elsewhere as being seen leaving Jorrvaskr wearing Thieves Guild armor would raise a lot of questions she would rather not answer.

As she left the mead hall the thief looked around subtly sniffing the air for either of her fellow wolves. Aela's scent was more recent and it seemed to lead towards the Bannered Mare, Vilkas' was fainter and she couldn't track it. Well, that would simply mean that she would have to be more careful and keep her senses sharp.

Glancing around Kalina hefted her pack over her shoulder and headed towards Olfrid's house, at the last minute ducking into the shadows of a house using them to hide her as she looked around before heading towards Breezehome. She ducked into her house quickly, quietly praying to Nocturnal that everything would go smoothly tonight. There would come a time when she would have to come clean with everyone about everything but tonight was not that time.

“My Thane?” a woman's voice called from upstairs.

“Yes, it's me, Lydia. I just stopped in for a few minutes to drop off my pack before I meet with Olfrid,” Kalina called back.

A brunette Nord walked down the stairs, although in Kalina's private opinion sounded more like she stomped down them. “For what reason are you meeting with the Battle-born?”

In response Kalina pulled out her Thieves Guild armor. Lydia's frowned disapprovingly. “The Thieves Guild, my Thane?”

“Yes, the Thieves Guild. I expect you to keep quiet about this as well. I don't need Vilkas, Aela or the rest of the Companions finding out about this, much less Balgruuf. And before you ask I am not stealing anything from Olfrid, it truly is just a meeting,” Kalina stated.

“Very well, my Thane, if that is your wish.”

“It is. End of discussion, Lydia.”

Her housecarl nodded stiffly before going back upstairs. Kalina watched her for a moment before turning her attention back to her armor. She could have used Lydia's help in getting out of her regular armor but there was no way she was asking the Nord now. As deftly as she could the Imperial stripped out of her Glass Armor and swiftly pulled on her Guild armor. Kalina pulled up the hood and prayed to all the gods above that she wouldn't get caught leaving Breezehome in her thief armor.

Opening the door and stepping into the night luck seemed to favor her. There was no scent on the wind of any of her pack-mates and the clouds were covering Masser and Secunda providing an overcast night. It was tempting the thief to go playing but business came first. Pity. Pulling her hood forward more so her face was fully hidden from any light or casual glances Kalina moved within the shadows swiftly and silently thanks to the enchantment on her boots. Reaching Olfrid's house Kalina let herself in and within seconds spotted the man sitting down at his table. Purposefully she stepped forward letting herself be heard, after all, she wasn't here to steal from the man but to speak with him. 

“Delvin Mallory sent me,” she stated quietly as the patriarch of the Battle-born clan looked up at the sound of her steps.

Relief flowed over his features, “You're here, and not a moment too soon. If anything should happen to Arn there will be hell to pay.”

“Arn?” she questioned.

“Yes, he's a close friend of mine. We fought together on many battlefields. Although that was before old age got the better of us,” he answered. “He's currently locked up in Whiterun's jail.”

“Since Delvin told me that this required a delicate touch I am going to assume you just don't want him broke out of prison?”

“No, that wouldn't solve anything. You see Arn is wanted for murder in Solitude but the jarl isn't aware of that, he was merely locked up for drunkenness. What I need is for you to go into Dragonsreach, change Arn's name in the ledger that is in the steward's room.”

Kalina shrugged, “Easy enough.”

“That's not all though,” he cautioned. “Just changing Arn's name won't solve everything. The Solitude guard sent a letter to the jarl informing him of Arn's crime. I need you to sneak into the Jarl's chambers and steal the letter off his desk. Be careful though, if the guards see you they will throw you into the dungeons as well and then what good will you be?”

A smile crossed the Imperial's lips, although it was hidden in the shadows created by her hood and the low lighting with Olfrid's house The guards would protest if she weren't the Thane. All she had to do was wait until Balgruuf was holding court with Proventus and it would be a breeze.

Drawing her thoughts back to the matter at hand she gave a nod to Olfrid, “It will be done.”

“It better be, and it better be done right,” he blustered.

Rolling her eyes Kalina turned on heel left through the back door of the Battle-born estate. Now she would have to head back to Breezehome and change again before she met Aela and the others at the Bannered Mare. Come morning she would complete the job in Dragonsreach and meet with Olfrid when night fell again. That gave her the whole day to devote time to her neglected duties as Thane and Harbinger.

_________________________________________

Vilkas looked up as the Harbinger entered the Bannered Mare sitting down next to Aela where she quickly swiped the other she-wolf's ale and downed it. He heard Aela laugh over the expression of some of the new bloods. They all looked stunned that the red-headed Nord would allow the Imperial to do such a thing, unaware that it was a tradition of sorts. Kalina would see if she was swift enough to steal Aela's ale while Aela would try and keep her senses honed to keep it away from the Harbinger. It was their way of keeping their wolf senses sharp while in human form.

How different this woman was from the one he had first seen when consulting with Kodlak over his beast blood. His eyes turned to his twin who was watching the two women, Farkas had been the first, and so far the only one, to cure himself of the beast blood. In truth Vilkas thought that he would be the first, after Kodlak. He wanted to, and he wanted to ask Kalina to go with him and not only because she held the remaining three Witches of Glenmoril heads. His pride he had to admit, was partially to blame.

He knew her well enough to know that she had gotten involved in something in Riften, although he hoped his instincts were wrong when they said it was the Thieves Guild that his Harbinger was caught up with. That group, despite her protests to the contrary, had no honor. 

Vilkas' steel colored eyes roved over the woman who had tied him knots for far too long. What would the she-wolf do next that would tie him even tighter? He knew she had a secret that she kept from everyone, something to do with her time in Cyrodiil. Farkas had cautioned against his twin's seeking that secret but as much as Vilkas had trusted Kodlak, this woman was not the same who had been named Harbinger. What was the secret Kalina kept from everyone?

\-----------------------------------------------

So much for sleeping thought Kalina with a yawn as she headed towards Dragonsreach. After a long night drinking with the Companions her and Aela had shed their human forms and run wild as wolves through the plains that surrounded Whiterun. It was a freeing experience to run wild with her fellow pack-mate who expected no explanations or answers as to where she had been and what she had been doing. The two she-wolves had run until just before dawn when they returned to Whiterun. They had parted at Jorrvaskr after coming in through the Underforge, with Aela heading into the mead hall and Kalina heading towards Breezehome to relax and bathe before heading up to Dragonsreach to take care of the job.

As she entered Dragonsreach she could hear Balgruuf holding court and Proventus' voice chiming in ever so often. That meant Irileth would be there as well and the private quarters would be empty except for the guards as Balgruuf's children usually wandered the main floor while their father held court. That was good, and as Thane and friend of Balgruuf, she had free run of Dragonsreach.

Kalina walked through the great hall heading towards the stairs that led up to the private quarters and the great porch. She caught Balgruuf's eye as she passed by his throne and he gave a nod of acknowledgment, Proventus followed his jarl's gaze and frowned fiercely when he saw the long-absent Thane and headed in her direction. The Imperial groaned silently, the last thing she wanted to do was put up with Proventus. The two of them had never got along, from the time she had first set foot in the great hall to inform Balgruuf of the dragon attack on Helgen.

“So you've returned from whatever it is you have been doing,” Proventus said primly.

Kalina turned to him fully, her stormy gray eyes cool. “Proventus, I don't answer to you. Although if you must know I have been all over Skyrim trying to learn what I can about being Dragonborn and gathering items I will need to face Alduin.” Her voice was as cold as her eyes.

“You could still check in every so often,” he sniffed.

Kalina's eyes went past the odious man to Balgruuf who was dealing with a villager from near Riverwood. “Shouldn't you be at Balgruuf's side helping him instead of bothering his Thane?”

Proventus scowled at her but her comment stood, she didn't answer to him. Kalina raised an eyebrow at him before turning and heading up the stairs, behind her she heard Proventus huff and stalked off back to Balgruuf. Annoying man, she wondered how Balgruuf and Irileth put up with him.

Putting thoughts of politics out of her mind Kalina turned her attention to the job. With a nod to the guards she moved through the doors to the private quarters making sure to close them behind her. Tapping her fingers idly against the hilt of the Skyforge Steel sword as she looked around. The ledger would be in Proventus' chambers and letter most likely on Balgruuf's desk in his chambers. Hopefully Proventus didn't keep his chambers locked, that would be awkward. 

With a small smile she headed towards the steward's rooms, oh of all the things she could pilfer from her fellow Imperial. However she reminded herself, she was here on a specific job and as tempting as it would be to steal from the steward she needed to get Arn's name changed in the ledger than steal the letter off of the jarl's desk. As she reached the doors to Proventus' rooms the thief was relieved to find it unlocked. With a glance behind her to the guards, who were paying her no attention, Kalina slipped into the steward's room closing the doors behind her. There to her left was a desk with the Prison Registry. Picking up the quill and dipping it in the vial of ink she quickly changed Arn's name in the ledger.

Putting the quill back she blew softly on the ink on the ledger to make it dry faster. Satisfied it would hold up to scrutiny the Imperial left the chambers, again closing the doors behind her. Next step would be to get a hold of the letter from the Solitude guards. The Whiterun guards gave Kalina a nod of acknowledgment as she entered the jarl's private chambers. Stepping towards his desk she looked over it searching for the letter from Solitude. She could only look and not actually sort through it as that would raise the guards' suspicions. Fortunately for her it was right on top. Picking it up she opened the letter to make sure it was the correct one, assuring herself that it was the correct one Kalina folded it back up and placed it in a pouch attached to her belt.

Smiling inwardly Kalina left the private quarters. She had the rest of the day to herself, tonight to meet with Olfrid and assure him the job was done and done correctly. Then tomorrow it would be back to Riften to let Delvin know the job was done. All in all she would have to say the trip to Whiterun had been successful all around, not only for the Guild but for the Companions and herself as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Kalina entered the Guild hideout feeling more than a little pleased with herself. She had Olfrid's promise of Whiterun as a Thieves Guild city. He assured her that he would send word on to Delvin letting the other thief know that the special job had been completed with no hiccups. That was one hold down, three to go than all the major holds would be under the Guild's influence once again.

“So I hear you were finally able to do something profitable and get Whiterun back under Guild influence,” said a cold voice to her left.

The brunette tensed slightly at the voice. Mercer Frey. The man who would either end her life or her his someday, she didn't know when or where or why just that it would happen and while Mercer never said a word to her Kalina somehow knew he was aware of the matter as well. Neither of the two thieves acknowledged this fact and to all outward appearances the newest thief and the Guild Master got along just fine, or as fine as anyone ever got along with Frey.

“I've been doing jobs consistently, Mercer,” she defended.

“Yes, but you take so long to get back that one wonders what it is that distracts you from your duties to the Guild.”

If anyone other than Mercer had made such a remark Kalina would have just laughed it off with an excuse of her being easily distracted, but as it was the Breton rogue she dare not. So she went with a partial truth, “I get caught up in the problems of whichever hold I'm in at the time being. Take Markarth for example – I was thrown into jail for asking questions.”

He gazed at her for a moment eyes narrowed some before suddenly switching topics, “So while in Whiterun I don't suppose you ran into the Dragonborn?” It was a casual question and yet Kalina's inner wolf snarled, she wanted to come out and tear Mercer to pieces. He suspected.

Her mind raced as she thought of some way to answer. “Why would the Dragonborn be in Whiterun?” she finally answered.

“Oh weren't you aware? She calls Whiterun home and is Harbinger for the Companions,” was the answer. 

As Mercer studied her Kalina gave him her best innocent face, Skyrim's thieves weren't the first ones she'd ran with merely the first she'd officially joined, she knew how to bluff with the best of them. Although what Mercer would do with the knowledge that she was the Dragonborn the Imperial wasn't sure but it wasn't something that the young thief was going to take a chance on.

“Anything else, Mercer, or are you just giving me grief because I've brought more money into this place in the past few months than you have in a year?” the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and Kalina groaned inwardly. What was it that a friend of hers in Cyrodiil always said? Open mouth, insert foot.

The Breton snarled silently and leaned forward to speak in the Imperial's ear, “You wouldn't be the first thief I've made disappear because they've crossed me so I would watch my step if I were you.” With those final words, the Guild Master turned and stalked away from her towards the secret exit into Riften's graveyard.

A low whistle got her attention and she turned to see Etienne getting up from where he'd been sitting just a few feet ahead of her with his feet in the water. “You certainly do know how to Mercer off don't you, Alina?”

She grimaced at her fellow thief, “I don't mean to, Etienne, he just rubs me the wrong way.”

Her friend shook his head, “Kalina, Mercer means business, especially about that Dragonborn stuff. How do you think the others would react to learning you're the Dragonborn which means you have ties to half the jarl's in Skyrim.”

Kalina paced away from the Breton to sit on one of the beds. Fortunately, most of the other thieves were busy with other tasks in the Cistern, which was good for the two friends as they could speak freely so long as they were quiet. 

“I know, I know.” She ran a hand through her hair in frustration knowing she would have to tell Etienne the rest as well. “I don't just have ties to the jarls, but...also the Companions.”

He shook his head, “Friend, you just keep digging yourself deeper don't you? You need to tell Brynjolf. If you come clean now before he finds out or Mercer reveals you it will go a lot better.”

Stubbornly the brunette shook her head, “No. The less he knows the better, the less the Guild knows the better. I'll just have to tread carefully with Mercer.”

Etienne sighed at her stubbornness, “I really think you should before they start thinking you're another Karliah.”

Head jerking up Kalina stared at the man sitting across from her, “Karliah?” 

He shook his head, “I only know what's been said by some of the older members. Karliah betrayed the old Guild Master and disappeared. That's all I know.” With a sigh, Etienne stood and looked down at the woman before him, “Alina, please think on what I said. It would be best if you told Brynjolf before Mercer acts.” He squeezed her shoulder tightly and walked over to where Niruin was practicing archery leaving Kalina alone with her thoughts.

Karliah, the same name as the Dunmer who's camp she had shared the one night on her way to Winterhold. It couldn't be a coincidence, yet things didn't add up. Shaking her head Kalina stood with a sigh. She needed to speak with Delvin and Vex about more jobs and speak with Brynjolf to find out if Mercer had figured out who was behind the Goldenglow sale and who Sabjorn's silent partner had been, this puzzle concerning Karliah could wait.  
*******************************************

Brynjolf glanced up from the bottle of Black-Briar Mead he was nursing to see Kalina walk through the false cupboard that led to the Cistern. They had already heard how she'd been successful with Whiterun and Olfrid had sent his praises of the young thief as well. She had apparently been very professional and more according to the Battle-Born patriarch.

“Congratulations are in order I hear, lass,” he commented.

Her silvery eyes swung to meet his own green ones, “I figured Olfrid's message would reach here before I did, but yes Whiterun is officially a Guild hold once more.” The lass shrugged, “It was an easy enough job.”

“Easy?” questioned Delvin from a nearby table, “It was easy to evade the guards, not arouse suspicion in the jarl or his steward?” There was a note of disbelief in the Guild third's voice.

Brynjolf watched the Imperial closely as she grinned at Delvin. Old Del had a point, evading the guards themselves getting into the Jarl's chambers wouldn't have been easy especially in daylight with not many shadows to hide in. Either the lass was a better thief than he thought or his suspicions that the brunette was not all she said she was were correct.

“Ah, but that's my secret to know, Del,” Kalina was teasing.

“Sure you ain't gonna tell me?”

Her laughter rang through the Flagon and Brynjolf had to smile at the sound. It was rare to hear such in the Cistern or the Flagon lately. Although now that they had Whiterun under their control there was an easing of the tension and depression that had ridden the Guild since shortly after Gallus' demise.

He had to admire the lass, she had been an unwilling recruit and he still remembered the punch she'd given him after she had made it down to Flagon through the Ratway. The woman's silvery eyes had flashed with fury and although the Nord knew that the brunette would deny it there had also been excitement in those eyes. Kalina wouldn't admit it, least of all to him, but Brynjolf knew without a doubt that the Imperial woman was born a thief. He knew that the minute she caught him trying to pickpocket her.

“Brynjolf?” came her soft voice and he sharply brought his thoughts back the present.

“Yes, lass?” his gaze rested on the woman that was tying him knots without even knowing it. When she had been late checking in after her job in Markarth he'd been more than a little concerned, Delvin and Etienne being the only ones who had the nerve to comment on it.

“Has there been any success in finding out who was behind the Goldenglow sale or Sabjorn's silent partner?”

The red-headed Nord shook his head, “No, lass, although Mercer's contacts have verified that the Argonian name Gajul-Lei is a false name. Between Mercer's and my own contacts hopefully, we will uncover who it is soon.”

Kalina looked away and Brynjolf took the moment to study her, there had been other women before her so what was it about this lass that drove him to distraction? And yet even though he was growing ever fonder of her the lessons that he learned thanks to Karliah betraying Gallus were ever in the forefront of his mind. Between those lessons and the secrets she kept, he would never reveal to her his feelings.  
************************************

Kalina turned her attention to the two Guild thirds, “So any jobs for me?”

“If you think you can stay out of jail this time, I have a job in Markarth,” Vex commented.

“Not like it was my fault!” was the exasperated reply.

“Well, it kinda was,” Delvin said.

“Not you too!” complained the brunette Imperial.

A low laugh came from behind Kalina and she turned to frown at Brynjolf, “Well, lass, if you would keep your nose out of other people's business you wouldn't have been thrown in jail.”

The younger thief just stared at her mentor, “Bryn, you should know me better than that by now.”

He chuckled, “Aye, lass, I do.”

“Del! Do you have anything for me or not?” she demanded finally.

“Yup. Got one for Windhelm. Need you change the numbers in the books of The White Phial.”

“Vex?”

“Markarth's Stables, sapphire in the lockbox.”

“Done.” Kalina hesitated thinking of how she needed to find Blackreach, through Alftand, which meant she could be gone weeks, if not months longer than she originally would be on a job. Even ones that were on separate sides of Skyrim. She knew she had to tell Brynjolf at least part of the reason.

“Bryn, can I speak to you for a minute?” she nodded towards the entrance of the Flagon from the Ratway. The same place where she had punched him. His reply proved that he was thinking the same thing.

“You're not going to hit me again are you, lass?”

“You've not done anything to deserve to be hit again have you?” she teased

The redhead laughed, “Not that I'm aware of, lass, but then one never knows with you.” 

Rolling her eyes at the Nord Kalina crooked a finger at him and he obligingly stood and followed his protege to the entrance. The younger thief stood there arms wrapped lightly around herself as she tried to organize her thoughts.

“Bryn, there is something I must do while I'm off on the jobs. It will take some time, and I will be gone much longer than usual. Weeks or perhaps months depending on how long this takes. I...I can't tell you where or what or why. I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I can't,” she said quietly.

Brynjolf studied her back, “Why can't you tell me, lass?”

Feeling the weight of being Dragonborn weighing heavily upon her at the moment all she said was, “Just trust me, please. As you trusted me to succeed where others have failed within the Guild trust me now.”

He sighed, “Alright, lass, on one condition.” He reached out and turned her around cupping her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes. “You are to send me notice when both jobs are finished and before you go on this mission of yours. And soon you are going to tell me what secrets you are hiding. Are you taking a companion with you this time?”

Kalina nodded, “Marcurio.”

“The Dwemer expert? You're going into a Dwarven ruin, lass?” concern colored Brynjolf's voice.

The Imperial eyed him with dismay, “Wasn't aware you know of Marcurio's specialty.”

Her mentor laughed, “Lass, it's my business to know everything about everyone in Riften. Except for perhaps Maven Blackbriar. Either way, Lina lass, be careful. Please.” His green eyes searched her silver ones.

Flushing slightly at his penetrating gaze as well as his nickname for her the thief moved her eyes away from him. “I'll be as careful as I can be in a Falmer infested ruin. Thief's honor.”

Brynjolf chuckled softly, “Alright, lass, off with you and hopefully, by the time you get back we'll have found out who Gajul-Lei is and Delvin will have more jobs for taking over the major holds.”

With a brilliant smile for her mentor, Kalina turned and headed towards the cupboard that hid the hall that led to the Cistern. She'd grab her pack from Etienne and some potions from her chest and pick up the rest in town or from one of the other holds.

Soon enough the Dragonborn knew she would have to come clean to Brynjolf very soon about being the Dovahkiin. Although hopefully her past would stay just that, her past and he wouldn't inquire too deeply about how a recent transplant to Skyrim came to be such. Damn the Septims and damn the Savior of Bruma.


End file.
